Destino
by luna-wood
Summary: Universo Alterno: Podra el destino unir a estos caballeros. MiloCamus. TERMINADO! SE ACEPTA CUALQUIER COMENTARIO
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todas bueno la vdd no se sorprendan ni piensen que ya me anime a escribir, la vdd me falta mucho, jeje, pero veran la razon por la que publico esto es por que soy fiel seguidora de HAKUCHOU (autora del fic) y bueno me dio chance de publicar este su mas reciente trabajo, espero les guste y dejen comentarios si????

Avisos:

Es un universo alterno (pero en vdd vale mucho la pena!!!)

Es un Camus/Milo

Aparecen otros "personajes"

Y dejen REVIEW no sean malitas!!!!!!!!jejeje

Bueno bueno ahora si (fanfarreas por favor)con ustedes...

**Destino**

The long and winding road that leads to your door will never disappear…

It always leads me here, leads me to your door.

"The Long and Winding Road" - The Beatles

**Capítulo I**

Camus tomó un pequeño trago a su agua. En su boca el líquido se calentó a pesar de que había dos cristalinos trozos de hielo sobre su vaso; siempre pasaba lo mismo, nunca era lo bastante fría para su gusto. Dejó el vaso de nuevo en la mesa. Observó por un instante la gente a su alrededor; todos los presentes estaban entretenidos en amenas conversaciones, que seguramente eran sobre negocios. Eran las ocho de la noche. La noche que aún era demasiado joven, apenas salía de su escondite.

Camus observó por algunos segundos el cuaderno que descansaba sobre su mesa. Las hojas estaban en perfecto orden, claro, todas sujetadas a una espiral que no les daba mucha libertad, y que desafortunadamente, no estaban muy bien alumbradas, porque Camus se había sentado en uno de los rincones de la cálida cafetería y a ése lugar no llegaba mucha luz. Por supuesto que había una lámpara sobre su cabeza, pero no era de mucha ayuda. El cuaderno estaba abierto sin embargo, en una hoja en la que se podían observar algunas líneas escritas.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió con el típico tímido sonido de una campanilla. Un nuevo cliente había llegado. Camus tenía la costumbre de voltear a ver a cada persona que llegaba, pero esta vez no volteó. Su mirada estaba fija en la hoja gris.

Sus ojos estaban leyendo las líneas de palabras.

"Disculpa, me permites sentarme por un segundo?"

Camus alzó su cabeza para ver a la persona que había dicho las palabras. Sí, le estaban hablando a él. Camus observó alrededor de la pequeña pero acogedora cafetería antes de regresar sus ojos al sujeto que le había dirigido la palabra. Era un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color, que cargaba un semblante de preocupación. "Adelante." Camus dijo finalmente, después de una larga pausa.

El sujeto se sentó frente a él y colocó un fólder que cargaba en su mano izquierda sobre la mesa. Después sacó unas hojas del fólder y miró alrededor rápidamente, parecía estar buscando algo. Acto seguido, su mirada aterrizó sobre el cuaderno de Camus. "Puedo…?" El sujeto dijo y miró la pluma que estaba a lado del cuaderno de Camus. Sin embargo, no esperó una respuesta y tomó la pluma. Después escribió algo sobre las hojas que estaban en el fólder, las cuales contenían dibujos, al menos eso parecían desde donde Camus estaba sentado. "Soy Milo." El sujeto dijo de repente; no miró a Camus al decirlo.

Camus miró la mano del sujeto mientras escribía algo en cada esquina de las hojas. "Camus." Camus dudó que lo escuchara, pero sintió que era una falta de educación no contestarle.

El sujeto escribió algo en la última hoja y en movimientos rápidos las acomodó de nuevo dentro del fólder y le devolvió la pluma a Camus. "Gracias." Se levantó y en menos de un minuto, la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar.

Camus observó el asiento vacío frente a él y después a la gente alrededor. Todos seguían entretenidos en su plática; dudó que alguno hubiera notado lo que acaba de pasar o que se hubiera dado cuenta que alguien acababa de salir.

Tomó la pluma que el sujeto había dejado sobre su cuaderno y la observó con detenimiento. Al instante, una idea llegó a su cabeza. Empezó a escribir.

_Eran pocas las ocasiones en que algo extraño sucedía en mi vida. Podría decirse que mi vida es tan monótona como el transcurso de la tierra alrededor del sol. No obstante, hoy sucedió algo diferente. No extraordinario, no magnífico. Sólo diferente. Alguien entró a mi vida en el más extraño de los escenarios y en el tiempo menos esperado._

Camus siguió escribiendo por algunos minutos. Había estado pensando seriamente en el siguiente capítulo de su novela los pasados días, y el párrafo que acababa de escribir era exactamente lo que había estado buscando.

Escribió una hoja completa. Hubiera seguido escribiendo si no hubiera sido por el sonido de la campañilla que le hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Y por supuesto, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al reconocer la figura que se acercaba a él.

Las primeras palabras que Camus escuchó fueron, "Te marqué dos veces. Para qué te regalé el estúpido teléfono si no vas a usarlo."

"Hola, Afrodita. Buenas noches. Cómo has estado, y sí, yo también te quiero." Camus contestó divertido.

Afrodita se sentó enfrente de Camus. "En el mundo real a veces las personas quieren comunicarse contigo para avisarte cosas como que cambiaron la hora de la exposición a las ocho de la noche, y no a las nueve como estaba planeado." Afrodita entonces tomó el cuaderno de Camus y lo cerró ferozmente. "Así que nos tenemos que ir." Dijo y colocó el cuaderno debajo de su brazo.

"La exposición era hoy?" Camus preguntó en confusión y algo sorprendido.

"A veces me gustaría que no fueras escritor para que te conectaras con el mundo real más seguido. Claro que es hoy!" Afrodita sacó un billete de su bolsillo y lo dejó en la mesa. "Vámonos." Tomó la muñeca de Camus y lo hizo levantarse.

Habían llegado a la galería de arte en menos de diez minutos. Estaban en la entrada. "No sabía que tu amigo fuera tan famoso." Camus comentó mirando alrededor. Había muchísima gente adentro del lugar. "Cuál es su nombre otra vez?"

Afrodita tomó del codo a Camus y los dos se escabulleron a través de las personas. "Aldebarán. Debe de estar por aquí. Además, no es sólo su exposición... son muchos los pintores que están mostrando sus trabajos." Llegaron a una de las esquinas del moderno lugar, donde había una escalera; Afrodita subió tres escalones de dicha escalera para poder localizar a Aldebarán.

Camus escuchó la conversación de dos muchachas a lado de él, "Es increíble. Siempre me ha encantado todo lo que pinta. Éste es sin duda uno de sus mejores trabajos."

La otra muchacha le respondió, "Ya viste que firmó con una pluma? Siempre trata de ponerle su sello personal a las obras."

"Crees que esté aquí?" La primera muchacha preguntó.

"No lo sé. De verdad, me gustaría conocerlo, dicen que es muy atractivo." Las dos muchachas rieron ligeramente.

"Camus!" Afrodita lo llamó desde las escaleras.

Camus volteó y miró a Afrodita caminando ya hacia la otra esquina del lugar. Tardó unos segundos en alcanzarlo. "Lo encontraste?" Camus preguntó.

"Sí, está ahí." Afrodita señaló, efectivamente, la esquina opuesta a donde se encontraban.

Caminaron entre más personas y llegaron a otra zona con más gente. De nuevo tuvieron que escabullirse para llegar a una pared donde había cuatro grandes pinturas colgadas en desorden.

"Aldebarán!" Afrodita llamó en voz alta a un sujeto que estaba a un metro de distancia y que estaba dándoles la espalda.

El sujeto volteó y dijo con alegría, "Afrodita!" El mismo sujetó caminó dos pasos, que fue la distancia necesaria para que Afrodita alcanzara a estrechar su mano y después darle un ligero abrazo.

Camus se sorprendió de la estatura del sujeto, de lejos no se veía… tan grande, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a él, Camus se sintió intimidado de repente. "Hola, monstruo." Afrodita dijo con cariño y Camus trató de no reír al vocativo tan singular y más que nada verdadero.

"Hola, niña." Aldabarán respondió con el mismo tono juguetón y esta vez Camus no pudo evitar sonreír, él sabía lo mucho que a Afrodita le molestaba que lo compararan con cualquier cosa femenina, pero bueno, las facciones de Afrodita no eran exactamente las más masculinas del planeta Tierra. "Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí. Tenía tanto tiempo de no ver tu cara delicada y risueña."

Camus entendió en ese momento que los dos eran muy buenos amigos.

"No me iba a perder la exposición de tus garabatos que te gusta creer que son arte." Afrodita respondió y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era evidente que estaba orgulloso de su amigo aunque dijera lo contrario. "Y es más, traje a un amigo mío a que apreciara tu seudo-arte." Fue entonces cuando Afrodita volteó a ver a Camus, quien había estado observando la conversación entre ambos amigos a un paso de distancia. "Él es mi gran amigo Camus." Afrodita llevó su mano al codo de Camus de nuevo. "Es un gran escritor." Afrodita finalizó.

Camus sonrió levemente y extendió su mano. "Mucho gusto."

Aldebarán tomó su mano y jaló el cuerpo de Camus para darle un gran abrazo de oso. "Al fin conozco al famoso amigo de Afrodita que es escritor." Aldabarán se separó de Camus con una sonrisa también. "No sabes todo lo que esta niña me ha contado de ti."

"Espero que cosas buenas, porque sé lo chismosa que puede llegar a ser." Camus contestó.

"Punto número uno, sólo he hablado cosas buenas de ti," Afrodita intervino en la conversación, "Y punto número dos, si alguno de ustedes vuelve a referirse a mi persona con algo relacionado al sexo femenino, temo informarles que aquí va a correr mucha sangre, y la verdad es que no quiero salpicar de color rojo a las pinturas que ya están terminadas."

"Me encanta cuando te enojas, nena." Aldebarán frotó el cabello de Afrodita. "Nadie quiere más a la niña con lunar sexy que yo."

"Hay gente decente en este lugar, sólo por eso no te doy lo que mereces." Afrodita le advirtió y cruzó sus brazos en señal de enojo.

"Está bien, está bien. No diré nada más. Sabes que te quiero." Aldebarán tomó los brazos de Afrodita y los descruzó. "Es más, como muestra de mi cariño voy a llevarte en este momento con él."

Las facciones de Afrodita cambiaron inmediatamente., "En serio está aquí?" Afrodita dijo con sorpresa; su supuesto enojo estaba ya en el pasado. "No me digas que voy a conocerlo." Afrodita estaba emocionado.

Así que ya estaba aquí. Camus suspiró porque Afrodita llevaba semanas contándole sobre este sujeto que iba a asistir a la exposición y que era extremadamente bueno y que pintaba como los dioses y que tenía todo el talento del mundo y que… en fin, en pocas palabras era el ídolo de Afrodita, quien estaba estudiando arte y que por supuesto estaba emocionado porque conocería al fin al tan dichoso pintor que por obra del destino era amigo de Aldebarán.

Hoy habían venido para ver el trabajo de Aldebarán por supuesto, pero también para conocer al talentoso pintor.

"Está por acá. Vamos." Aldebarán le aseguró y empezó a caminar.

Afrodita le sonrió a Camus y caminó detrás de Aldebarán. Camus estaba feliz de que Afrodita estuviera tan… alegre.

Camus caminó detrás de Afrodita, y los tres caminaron de nuevo a la esquina donde estaba la escalera, a donde Camus y Afrodita habían llegado primero. "Ni siquiera he visto sus pinturas." Afrodita comentó de repente.

Aldebarán se detuvo entonces, "Ah no? Pues mira, son justamente ésas." Aldebarán señaló la pared que tenían a la izquierda.

Se acercaron a las pinturas, que Camus reconoció como las pinturas que las chicas de hace unos momentos habían estado discutiendo. "Mira, puso su firma con pluma." Afrodita dijo en voz baja sorprendido. Las chicas también habían hecho el mismo comentario con la misma intriga.

Se quedaron unos momentos más observando las pinturas. Camus miró alrededor, perdió interés de las pinturas rápidamente… nunca supo por qué la gente se quedaba viendo una pintura tanto tiempo, no era como si de repente los colores o las formas de las obras cambiaran.

"Ven, es hora de que lo conozcas." Aldebarán le dijo a Afrodita y de nuevo reanudaron la caminata.

"Oh. Vengan por acá." Aldebarán dijo después de unos minutos de recorrer el lugar.

Camus miró más allá de Aldebarán, buscando a un señor mayor y de lentes con una gran copa de vino en la mano, porque así era como Camus se imaginaba al pintor del que Afrodita tanto le había hablado.

Dos hombres se atravesaron entre Afrodita y Camus, y Camus se quedó unos pasos más atrás. Cuando alcanzó a Afrodita y a Aldebarán, este último estaba saludando de mano a un joven que Camus supuso era su amigo.

Camus se colocó a lado de Afrodita y no viendo al viejo con la copa de vino, comentó "Y tu amigo el pintor que firma con pluma dónde está? Parece que le gusta esconderse, o no será que es tan magnífico que no puede estar entre nosotros los mortales?" Camus dijo en tono sarcástico, "De seguro va a mandar a alguno de sus sirvientes a que nos atienda."

Afrodita miró a Camus con llamas en los ojos y Aldebarán limpió su garganta, "Él es Afrodita, mi buen amigo que te dije que estaba estudiando arte." Afrodita dijo.

"Hola." Afrodita dijo con voz temblorosa, una vez que despegó la mirada asesina de Camus.

"Hola, un placer conocerte. Soy—"

"Milo." Camus interrumpió. El tipo de la cafetería era el que tenía frente a sus ojos. Camus abrió los ojos en sorpresa, así que este Milo era el mismo Milo que Afrodita había mencionado tanto las pasadas dos semanas y que también… le había pedido a Camus su pluma para firmar… las obras que estaban exhibiéndose en la esquina de la escalera.

"Sí. Soy Milo." Milo terminó de estrechar la mano de Afrodita con una sonrisa y después estiró su mano hacia Camus. "Y si no mal recuerdo tú eres… Camus, cierto?"

Aldebarán y Afrodita se miraron con confusión.

Camus estiró su mano y estrechó la del pintor.

…Camus sintió escalofríos.

y???????? Que les parecio?????? Les gusto?????

Espero que si , diganme si les gusto y dejen comentarios para Haku prometo pasarlos!!!!


	2. capII

"_Hola soy Haku solo queria presentarles este capitulo personalmente; mi queridisima Luna me esta haciendo el favor(si claro!! Yo encantada!!) de publicar esta historia que espero les guste..._

_Y bueno quieren saber que paso despues de que hubo escalofrios al estrechar sus manos???..._

_Bien aquí esta la continuación un saludo y un beso.... Haku"_

Destino 

**Capítulo II**

"Te he estado buscando toda la noche." Ésas fueron las palabras que separaron a Milo de ustedes. Dos segundos después de que Camus soltó la mano de Milo, una señora de aproximadamente cuarenta años se acercó diciendo esas palabras. Ella tomó del brazo a Milo, y después se lo llevó al otro extremo de la galería.

A partir de ese momento, Camus había perdido de vista a Milo.

Cuando Afrodita le preguntó a Camus de dónde conocía a Milo, Camus le contó el pequeño relato de la cafetería. Afrodita no podía creer que Camus hubiera conocido a Milo antes que él. Camus le respondió entonces que fue culpa del destino, que no había sido su culpa. Después cambiaron de tema, pero Camus se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho: qué tanto afectaba el destino su vida.

La exposición estaba terminando; se habían vendido algunas obras y varios pintores habían sido felicitados. Afrodita, Aldebarán y Camus estaban dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar. Camus notó que los recibiría la medianoche del otro lado de las puertas de cristal.

"Disculpa." Alguien dijo detrás de Camus, quien volteó a ver al emisor de esa palabra. Era Milo, por lo que Afrodita y Aldebarán también voltearon a verlo al reconocer su voz. Milo tomó una gran bocanada de aire, parecía que había corrido velozmente para alcanzarlos. Su mirada viajó hacia Afrodita, "Me estaba preguntado si podría ver alguno de tus trabajos." Dijo casi sin aliento.

Camus y Aldebarán miraron a Afrodita. "En serio quieres ver mis pinturas?" Afrodita preguntó con alegría y sorpresa. Milo afirmó con la cabeza. Afrodita sonrió más y al mismo tiempo miró a Camus para preguntarle, "Podemos ir a tu departamento por mi cuaderno de dibujos?"

Camus miró a Afrodita por un momento, hasta que sí, se dio cuenta que la pregunta había sido dirigida a él; efectivamente, le acababan de hacer de una pregunta.

El primer pensamiento que llegó a la cabeza de Camus fue una imagen de su departamento: desorden de hojas que había por todo el piso, y varias, sino es que demasiadas, tazas de café, que él no había tenido tiempo de lavar, reposando en cada mueble de la casa. El segundo pensamiento que nubló su cabeza fue una imagen del cuaderno de dibujos de Afrodita, que estaba en su departamento porque Afrodita lo había olvidado en el sillón la última vez que le había enseñado sus dibujos a Camus.

Afrodita seguía esperando una respuesta, y de pronto, Aldebarán y Milo también lo estaban mirando, así que Camus sólo afirmó con la cabeza.

Los cuatro fueron a recoger sus garbaditas y suéteres y después se retiraron. A Camus le llamó la atención la bufanda azul que Milo rodeó sobre su cuello.

Para llegar al departamento de Camus, los cuatro se subieron al coche de Aldebarán.

Camus y Milo estaban en la parte trasera; Afrodita era el copiloto; y Aldebarán era el conductor.

La conversación dentro del automóvil era relajada. Hablaron de la exposición, de las personas que habían asistido y del arte en general. Camus fue el único que permaneció callado todo el trayecto. Él iba observando la ciudad moverse a través de su ventanilla; venía casas, postes, personas y luces quedar atrás con cada calle que pasaban. Generalmente, él no era de esas personas que pueden platicar por horas sin parar o tener un comentario en cada conversación, él, más bien, vaciaba sus sentamientos y pensamientos en hojas. Camus prefería hablar por medio de una pluma o por medio de un teclado. Además, él se sentía extraño, sentía como si tuviera un gran hueco en el estómago, como si no hubiera comido en días enteros, como si en lugar de órganos sólo tuviera aire comprimido a punto de explotar.

Cuando llegaron al edificio en donde estaba su departamento, Camus suspiró de repente. El suspiro hizo que Milo volteara a verlo. Camus también lo miró… y Milo sonrió levemente.

Camus salió del coche sintiendo el hueco en el estómago más grande.

Camus introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Él encendió la luz que estaba cerca de la puerta. Afrodita, Milo y Aldebarán entraron después de él.

Los cuatro dejaron sus garbaditas y suéteres en una silla que estaba a lado de la puerta.

Camus se agachó para recoger del piso varias hojas que estaban hechas bola. Juntó cinco con su mano izquierda y con la derecha recogió tres tazas que estaban en la pequeña mesita de la sala. "Adelante." Camus dijo un poco apenado mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"Voy a buscar el cuaderno." Afrodita dijo, y mientras Camus abría la puerta de la cocina, alcanzó a ver cómo Afrodita caminaba hacia el estudio donde probablemente estaría el cuaderno y vio también cómo Aldebarán tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Camus entró a la cocina, tiró las hojas en una bolsa de papel y, después, dejó las tazas aún con marcas de café en el fregadero.

Él giró asustado cuando escuchó que la puerta de la cocina se abría.

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte," Milo asomó su cabeza por la puerta y después la abrió un poco más para pasar. "Es sólo que el sillón donde pretendía sentarme tenía estas hojas…" Milo le enseñó las manos a Camus, en las que tenía varias hojas. "En este momento nos sería de mucha ayuda mi ejército de sirvientas para limpiar este lugar, como mencionaste en la galería." Milo dijo con una sonrisa.

Camus pudo sentir el color rojo naciendo en sus mejillas, "Disculpa que haya dicho eso. Imaginaba que eras… diferente." Camus dijo apenado.

"Imaginaste que sería un viejo con una copa de vino y sirvientes alrededor?" Milo preguntó sin ningún tono de acusación o reclamo.

Camus ya no sentía el rojo solamente en sus mejillas, todo su rostro ardía de repente. "Sí… un viejo, con sirvientes, con lentes, y con sobrepeso." Camus admitió en derrota.

La sonrisa de Milo fue más grande, "Aún no llego a los treinta, lavo mi ropa, no necesito lentes todavía y hago ejercicio para evitar el sobrepeso. Soy una desilusión en cuanto a los estereotipos que se tienen sobre los pintores."

"No eres una desilusión, al contrario. Eres mucho más de lo que esperaba." Camus dijo antes de que pudiera pensarlo. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que él lo ordenara. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. "Me refiero a que no eres una desilusión porque nunca hay que aferrarse a los estereotipos, porque los estereotipos se desvanecen como el aire en un día de mucho viento, y porque las desilusiones son tan subjetivas como los colores que cada quien ve a su alrededor, y los prototipos son variables como la vida misma que da sorpresas cuando menos te los esperas." Camus dijo rápidamente, y sí, se dio cuenta que nada de lo que había dicho tenía sentido.

Milo se acercó a él repitiendo en un murmullo, "La vida misma que da sorpresas cuando menos te los esperas." Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia de Camus, Milo extendió las hojas para que Camus las tomara. "Nunca había conocido a un escritor, y supongo que también tenía un concepto equivocado de los escritores."

"Cómo era tu concepto?" Camus preguntó tomando las hojas que Milo le había ofrecido.

"Un viejo con barba, canoso, con sombrero y bufanda, pero en lugar del vino, yo pensaba en un cigarro o un puro en su mano."

Camus contestó, "Lamento desilusionarte también."

Milo dijo, "No me desilusionas, al contrario. Eres mucho más de lo que esperaba."

Camus sonrió levemente y miró los ojos de Milo por algunos segundos, "Cómo supiste que soy escritor?" Camus preguntó.

"Las hojas, los libros, y las tazas de café por todo tu departamento te delatan y-"

"Encontré el cuaderno de dibujos al fin." Los dos voltearon a la puerta que se había abierto. Era Afrodita, "Te parece bien si los vemos?" No se había dado cuenta que había interrumpido una conversación que empezaban entre ambos.

Milo volteó hacia Afrodita y empezó a caminar hacia él, "Por supuesto."

Habían pasado veinte minutos. Los cuatro estaban sentados en la pequeña área de la sala.

El departamento de Camus no era muy extenso a pesar de que estaba en la zona sur de la ciudad, donde generalmente la población tenía un poco más de dinero que en la zona norte. Camus, sin embargo, no hubiera tenido ningún problema si su departamento hubiera estado en el norte, de hecho, en una época de su vida, él luchó contra la decisión de sus padres de que viviera en el sur, porque, claro, su familia era de dinero y su lugar estaba en el sur. Familias como la de Camus debían de estar en el sur, sería un insulto sino fuera así. Y con tal de evitar enfrentamientos, Camus terminó aceptando este departamento que sus padres le habían conseguido. Cuando Camus conoció el departamento sin embargo, se enamoró de inmediato de él: no era muy lujoso, al contrario, era pequeño, y sólo tenía lo necesario, pero eso no le restaba lo acogedor.

"Ésta es excelente." Aldebarán rompió el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Tanto Aldebarán como Milo y Afrodita estaban sentados en el sillón más grande, con Milo sentado entre ambos, sosteniendo el cuaderno de dibujos. Camus estaba sentado en el sillón individual, observándolos: los dos famosos pintores miraban con detenimiento cada dibujo de Afrodita, mientras que Afrodita miraba los rostros de los pintores, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos sobre el trabajo que había realizado.

Camus despegó su mirada un momento de ellos y miró sus manos. De pronto, tenía las ganas de escribir; no estaba muy seguro qué quería escribir, pero sabía que quería hacerlo. Tal vez escribiría un poema o simplemente versos sin sentido, o podría concentrarse un poco más y continuar con la novela que había estado escribiendo por algunos meses ya.

"Tus obras son increíbles." Milo le dijo a Afrodita con una gran sonrisa, y cuando Camus lo miró, Milo estaba cerrando el cuaderno de dibujos al fin. "Este viernes un amigo mío va a realizar una pequeña exposición de distintos autores contemporáneos, y podría pedirle, claro, si tú quieres, que exhibiera algunos de tus dibujos. Tus obras están llenas de sentimiento, y la calidad es impresionante. De verdad, tienes mucho talento." Milo terminó de decir.

"Estás hablando en serio?" Afrodita preguntó más que sorprendido. No cabía de felicidad. "Entonces te gustaron mis pinturas?" Dijo después incrédulo. A lo que Milo le aseguró que sí le habían gustado, aún con la misma sonrisa en sus labios. Afrodita volteó a ver a Camus entonces y le dijo en un susurro, "A Milo le gustaron mis dibujos!"

Aldebarán empezó a reír y le dijo a Milo en un murmullo, "No sabes lo feliz que acabas de hacer a esta niña."

Entonces los cuatro empezaron a reír ya que, obviamente, a pesar del tono tan bajo de voz, los cuatro habían escuchado todo con claridad.

Tal vez el tiempo era una cosa engañosa. Camus se encontró, de repente, despidiendo a sus amigos en la puerta de su departamento. Aldebarán llevaría a Afrodita y a Milo a sus respectivos hogares.

Cuando Milo le extendió la mano a Camus para despedirse, Camus miró por algunos segundos la mano extendida de Milo; se preguntó fugazmente si volvería a sentir escalofríos al contacto con la piel del pintor.

Una vez que el contacto sucedió, sí, Camus volvió a sentir escalofríos recorriendo todo su cuerpo. La sensación lo confundió tanto, que no respondió al buenas noches, gusto en conocerte de Milo, hasta que Milo ya estaba caminando con los otros dos por el pasillo, y Camus pudo susurrar un débil, "el gusto fue mío."

Camus cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargó en ella con un suspiro. Ellos se habían ido, y Camus no sabía por qué tenía unas inmensas ganas de alcanzarlos y estar con ellos un rato más… y si Camus era un poco honesto consigo mismo, no eran tantas sus ganas de estar con Aldebarán y con Afrodita, como estar un rato más con…

Camus bloqueó cualquier tipo de pensamiento. No se permitió terminar ese enunciado.

Él miró alrededor de su departamento, buscando desesperadamente algo que llamara su atención y detuviera de forma tajante la fila de pensamiento invadiendo su cabeza.

Lo que nunca imaginó fue que sus ojos se detendrían en una bufanda azul que descansaba sobre el sillón. Sus ojos se quedaron magnetizados al objeto, como si fuera a tomar vida o algo parecido. Él caminó con cautela algunos pasos, y después se sentó lentamente en el sillón que estaba a un lado, donde había estado sentado momentos atrás.

Camus observó fijamente la bufanda por extensos minutos, tanto que sus ojos ardían y llegaban a perder su enfoque en algunos momentos… ya que esa bufanda era de Milo. La bufanda era de Milo.

Milo la había olvidado en el departamento de Camus.

La bufanda estaba sobre el sillón de su departamento, y Camus no podía dejar de observarla. La examinó como si nunca hubiera visto una bufanda antes, como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos tenían contacto con el color azul y estuvieran descubriéndolo con intriga y algo de miedo.

Cuando Camus separó la mirada de la bufanda, fue simplemente para tomar una hoja que estaba cerca y una pluma para poder escribir.

_Es una red de hilo nada más; venas de hilo delgado entretejidas en un gran conjunto. Sin embargo, emanan tu esencia. Es como si estuvieras aquí. El tejido es una extensión de ti, y tú eres una extensión del tejido: ambos son celestes. Tú eres celeste. _

_Y no sabía que lo celeste tenía tanto poder sobre mí._

Camus continuó escribiendo pero se quedó dormido después de llenar dos hojas blancas con letras que parecían estar escritas con tinta celeste.


	3. capIII

**Destino**

**Capítulo** **III**

Camus despertó con un dolor en el cuello. Se había quedado dormido en una posición, al parecer, no muy cómoda. Se levantó del sillón y caminó directo al baño, en el transcurso trató de dar un masaje con su mano derecha sobre el área adolorida en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Cuando Camus salió de bañarse, él se quedó observando su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y su rostro lucía cansado; no había duda que no había dormido bien, y además, tampoco había dormido lo suficiente. Él cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de baño negra y después tomó una toalla para secar su cabello. Camus frotó la toalla sobre su cabello algunos minutos ya que, al menos de esa forma, su cabello ya no escurriría.

Y se escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su departamento en ese momento.

Él miró cómo su reflejo fruncía el ceño. Quién podría ser a estas horas? No podían ser más de las diez de la mañana o sí? Camus abrió la puerta del baño, dejando salir todo el vapor que se había acumulado en éste, y caminó por el pasillo que lo conduciría a la entrada de su departamento; al caminar por el pasillo, vio el reloj en una de las paredes que le informaba que sólo eran las nueve y veinte minutos.

Al acercarse a la puerta de entrada, notó que había unos papeles cerca de la puerta de madera. Se agachó para tomar los papeles y al leerlos, se dio cuenta que sólo eran propaganda. La fiesta de la ciudad era esa noche, y todos estarían ahí; bueno, todos menos Camus. Él nunca había asistido a ninguna de esas fiestas que se celebraban cada año para celebrar… Camus no estaba muy seguro de qué. No veía lo interesante en asistir a una fiesta donde no habría nada que hacer más que caminar por el parque, que era donde se realizaba la tan mencionada fiesta. Caminar y caminar y caminar. Qué podría de haber de diversión en semejante acción?

Camus hizo bola la propaganda con uno de sus puños, y después la depositó en una taza de café que estaba cerca. Él empezó a caminar de nuevo para dirigirse a su cuarto y poder cambiarse de ropa cuando su campo de visión captó la bufanda sobre el sillón. Él detuvo sus pasos y observó la bufanda de nuevo.

Un suspiro pesado abandonó sus labios. Ahí estaba la bufanda que le había costado un dolor en el cuello esta mañana.

Y de pronto, estaban tocando la puerta de nuevo. Cada año, el portero del edificio lo invitaba a la fiesta personalmente después de haber metido debajo de cada puerta de los demás departamentos del edificio la respectiva invitación. Camus le agradecía la personal atención y la insistente presión para que asistiera a la fiesta, pero él siempre tenía que decirle al portero, un señor grande y viejo pero buen amigo, que no podría asistir porque tenía mucho trabajo. Lo cual no era una total mentira, ya que Camus, en lugar de asistir a la fiesta, se ponía a escribir en su computadora. Escribir y escribir era mejor que caminar y caminar. Al menos eso era lo que Camus pensaba.

Él caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta y mentalmente se preparó para dar el acostumbrado no a la acostumbrada petición de que asistiera.

Camus abrió la puerta y…

…todo lo que sus ojos vieron fue color celeste.

"Hola." Milo dijo con una diminuta sonrisa. Camus tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y no podía emitir ninguna palabra, porque estaban atoradas en sus labios. "Creo que llegué en mal momento." Milo dijo al notar la expresión de Camus.

"No, no. Mal momento, no. No, no es." Camus tartamudeó cuando logró que las palabras salieran de su garganta. "Hola." Él agregó rápidamente, y su voz tembló con la simple palabra mencionada.

"Puedo volver en otro momento por mi bufanda." Milo aseguró. "La olvidé ayer que nos fuimos."

"En serio?" Camus preguntó, como si no hubiera pasado toda la noche observando la maldita bufanda. "Pasa, debe de estar por aquí." Camus abrió un poco más la puerta, y se preguntó por qué en lugar de darle la bufanda a Milo y ya, estaba invitándolo a pasar.

Milo entró, y Camus cerró la puerta tras él. "Oh. Ahí está." Milo señaló el sillón, en donde, claro, la bufanda estaba. Milo entonces volteó a ver a Camus y parecía que quería decir algo, pero lo que hizo fue guardar silencio y mirar la bata de baño que Camus tenía puesta, como si apenas se estuviera dando cuenta que Camus estaba frente a él en bata de baño. "Te acabas de salir de bañar?" Preguntó de pronto.

Camus miró su cuerpo y de repente se sentía… mal arreglado. Él estaba en bata de baño, con el cabello totalmente despeinado, con ojeras y sin zapatos. "Sí. Es que desperté un poco tarde." Camus confesó.

Por alguna extraña razón, la mirada de Milo se suavizó, como si hubiera imaginado a Camus despertándose hace apenas algunos momentos. Camus imaginó entonces cómo sería ver despertar a Milo, y una pequeña sonrisa nació en los labios de Camus. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Camus limpió su garganta para borrar cualquier idea extraña en su mente.

Milo regresó su mirada al sillón y caminó hacia la bufanda. Después la tomó entre sus manos y la llevó alrededor de su cuello. "Me la regaló mi abuelo." Milo comentó en voz baja. "Significa mucho para mí." Dijo con nostalgia. "Y realmente es de mucha ayuda cuando hace frío." Milo agregó con alegría, y Camus sonrió porque sentía que estaba presenciando un reencuentro entre una bufanda y su dueño, casi podía clasificarse como una escena romántica. "Gracias por cuidarla." Milo emparejó los dos extremos de tela a la misma altura. "Y bueno…" Milo alzó por fin su mirada que había solamente observado a la bufanda, "Es hora de que me vaya, no quiero hacerte perder más tu tiempo." Milo empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Por cuidar mi bufanda, te vas a ir al cielo de las bufandas azules."

Camus sonrió y también se movió hacia la puerta. "Siempre quise ir al cielo de las bufandas."

Milo contestó, "Es un excelente lugar, te lo recomiendo. Hacen unas fiestas de bufandas increíbles." Ya estaban en la puerta. "Pero hablando en serio, muchas gracias por cuidarla y no tirarla a la basura."

"Nunca tiraría tu bufanda." Camus dijo como si Milo lo hubiera insultado.

"Si lo hubieras hecho, te irías al infierno de las bufandas, y ése lugar no es tan agradable, créeme."

Camus volvió a sonreír, "Me porto bien para evitar ese lugar. Dicen que todo el tiempo hace frío, y ninguna bufanda quiere cubrirte, sólo te señalan y se ríen de ti."

La sonrisa de Milo fue grande, "Por eso mi abuelo solía decir, 'nunca subestimes el poder de una bufanda'."

"Amén." Camus concluyó.

Los dos se miraron por algunos segundos con las sonrisas intactas, hasta que Milo dijo finalmente, "Pero de verdad, gracias, Camus."

Algo en el interior de Camus se sacudió al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Milo. Y Camus se dio cuenta que tal vez ésta sería la última vez que hablaría con Milo, que sería la última vez que vería esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa perfecta. El corazón de Camus empezó a latir más rápido, no podía aceptar esa sentencia, no quería aceptarla. Una ansiedad que nunca había sentido bañó su cuerpo y le provocó decir, "Vas a ir a la fiesta en el parque?"

A Milo le tomó por sorpresa el cambio de tema, aun así, respondió, "Lo más probable es que sí. Tú vas a ir?"

"Sí. Lo más seguro es que sí." Fueron incluso extrañas para Camus las palabras saliendo de su boca.

"Oh. Entonces nos vemos por allá." Milo dijo con una nueva sonrisa y extendió su mano para despedirse. "No te quito más tu tiempo. Y gracias de nuevo."

Cuando Camus estrechó la mano de Milo, ya no fueron tan sorprendentes los escalofríos, la sensación empezaba a ser agradable. "Nos vemos pronto."

Los dos soltaron sus manos, y Milo giró para empezar a caminar, y Camus cerró la puerta de su departamento.

Camus pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde leyendo. Después de que Milo se fue, Camus tomó el libro que estaba debajo de su almohada y empezó a leer, sin tomarse la molestia de cambiarse la bota o comer algo. Leyó más de la mitad del libro, recargado en su almohada. La luz que entraba por su ventana cambió drásticamente de luz blanca a colores amarillos y naranjas conforme la tarde fue pasando.

El libro trataba sobre un dios griego que luchaba contra grandes adversarios en un Coliseo; Camus nunca entendió por qué le gustaba tanto el tema de los dioses y los caballeros que peleaban contra otros caballeros para defender, nada más y nada menos, que simples creencias. A la mitad del libro, es decir, en el último capítulo que Camus acababa de leer, una de las diosas era asesinada por la madrastra maldita de su prima; Camus se preguntó si la prima tenía algo que ver en la preparación del crimen o si todo era un farsa para conseguir que la diosa revelara el secreto de su inmortalidad.

Camus había decidido leer para no pensar mucho en… otras cosas. Leer lo hacía sumergirse en un mundo diferente al suyo, y le daba la oportunidad de no reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas que estaban pasando en su presente.

Así que él se dedicó a leer toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Sin embargo, aun con la trama interesante, el sueño lo venció cuando iba a la mitad del siguiente capítulo.

Unas horas después, el teléfono empezó a sonar desesperadamente. Camus despertó cuando ya la contestadora había tomado la llamada, y lo único que entendió del mensaje fue "—_y entonces no voy a poder ir pero espero que esta vez tú sí vayas a la fiesta._" Era la voz chillante y femenina de Afrodita, por supuesto. Camus sonrió desde la cama al imaginarse la cara que pondría Afrodita si Camus le dijera que su voz era femenina; incluso, Camus estuvo tentado a descolgar la bocina y decirle niña a Afrodita y después colgar de nuevo la bocina, pero dejó la idea atrás cuando sus ojos tuvieron contacto con el reloj que descansaba en el mueble de noche.

Eran las siete de la noche.

Camus se levantó inmediatamente de su cama, caminó con pasos largos al baño y encendió la luz. Enseguida, se miró al espejo mientras abría la llave del agua fría del lavabo. Después juntó un poco de agua en sus manos y se agachó para lavarse el rostro.

Se levantó de nuevo y se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Qué estaba haciendo? Preparándose para ir a la fiesta? Cosa que nunca había hecho en toda su vida.

...aparentemente sí.

Pero antes de que más preguntas asaltaran su sano juicio, Camus salió de nuevo del baño y se dirigió a su clóset, mientas secaba su rostro con una parte de su bata en el camino

Ya frente al clóset, él abrió puertas y cajones, y después echó una mirada a toda su ropa.

Qué era lo qué la gente usaba en la fiesta? No sabía si ponerse algo muy formal como un traje, o simplemente unos pantalones de mezclilla. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios. No tenía la menor idea de qué escoger, lo único que sabía es que no quería verse fuera de lugar; interiormente, se reprochó por no haber asistido antes a una de estas fiestas, así sabría qué utilizar.

Camus sabía que ya era un poco tarde, así que tomó unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca y su chamarra de cuero color vino, y entró de nuevo al baño para cambiarse.

Camus estaba listo. Tomó su cartera y sus llaves, apagó todas las luces y salió de su departamento.

No podía esperar para ver a Milo.

_

* * *

_

_Y bien que les parecio la sorpresa???? Si un mensaje de parte de Hakuchou ;O) y a parte dos capitulos juntos!! _

_Nota: debido a que regreso a la escuela no se cuando pueda subir el proximo capitulo, pero les prometo que a mas tardar el proximo fin de semana _

_Pero dejen reviews no sean malitas para saber que opinan de la historia..._


	4. capIV

**Capítulo IV**

Camus se bajó del taxi lentamente. Frente a él estaba el gran parque de la ciudad. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver bastante gente caminando por el parque o podía ver también a las personas agrupadas alrededor de un lugar en donde se vendía comida. El murmullo de la gente, la música, las luces, todo, era nuevo para Camus. Generalmente el parque casi siempre estaba despoblado y sin ningún tipo de actividad; es más, antes solía ser un bosque, pero con el paso del tiempo los árboles fueron desapareciendo, y el antiguo bosque se había convertido en un parque. Esta zona de la ciudad no se utilizaba para nada en específico, era más que nada la unión entre el norte y el sur.

Camus cruzó la calle y dio sus primeros pasos por el parque. Miró alrededor y un largo suspiro abandonó sus labios. En dónde iba a encontrar a Milo con tanta gente? Nunca había visto a ninguna de las personas que pasaban alrededor de él en su vida, porque obviamente todas estas personas eran de la zona norte; no reconocía ninguna cara de la zona sur.

Camus decidió entonces buscar en la parte derecha del parque, donde estaban los imponentes juegos mecánicos que podía ver desde donde estaba parado.

Camus recorrió todos los juegos, todos y cada uno de ellos, pero no encontró rastro de Milo. Lo que más había visto en esa zona del parque eran niños, que emitían risas contagiosas y que les suplicaban a sus padres que los subieran al siguiente juego. Los juegos en sí no eran tan sencillos, unos se veían bastante peligrosos y otros seguramente te provocaban mareos.

Camus dudó querer subirse a alguno.

Camus observó los alimentos que se vendían y decidió que si probaba alguno de ellos, subiría al menos dos kilos en una noche.

Camus había recorrido toda la parte derecha sin encontrar a Milo, así que decidió buscar en la parte izquierda del parque.

Camus se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo lo que no exactamente no quería hacer: caminar y caminar.

Camus se recargó en un árbol, en uno de los pocos que quedaban. Estaba exhausto, había caminado por más de veinticinco minutos sin parar y no había visto por ningún lado a Milo. Ahora estaba en la parte izquierda del parque, donde había un poco menos de personas.

Camus no sabía qué hacer. Había demasiada gente, y probablemente mientras él estaba buscando en un lado, Milo estaba en el lado opuesto, y viceversa; podía suceder también que se hubieran cruzado en algún momento pero con la cantidad de personas en el lugar, ninguno de los dos se hubiera podido reconocer.

Camus estaba preocupado. Qué iba a pensar Milo de él? Que tal si Milo pensaba que Camus no había ido? Camus se empezaba a sentir mal, tenía un nudo en el estómago de los nervios de no encontrarlo y de los nervios de cuando por fin lo encontrara.

Qué le diría a Milo cuando lo encontrara? Algo así como, 'te estuve buscando sin parar?' Camus no sabía si ese comentario era el más adecuado. Era demasiado directo y demasiado revelador, así que Camus tendría que pretender un poco y decirle a Milo algo como, 'Qué casualidad que te encontré.'

Después de otros veinte minutos de búsqueda, Camus empezó a considerar la idea de no ver a Milo en toda la noche. A lo mejor Milo no había decidido ir después de todo, cuando Camus le había preguntado, Milo no había sonado tan seguro al decirle que sí asistiría. O tal vez Milo había tenido un contratiempo… tal vez algo malo le había pasado, tal vez había sufrido un accidente.

El corazón de Camus empezó a latir más rápido. Y si algo grave había sucedido? Y si Milo necesitaba ayuda o estaba en peligro? Camus sintió que una capa de ansiedad rodeó su corazón al instante, si algo le pasaba a Milo, Camus iba a…

Milo.

Camus dejó de respirar.

A sólo unos metros de distancia estaba Milo.

Milo… quien reía y platicaba con un grupo de personas. Milo, al que no le había pasado nada en absoluto, al contrario, estaba de lo más feliz hablando con sus amigos. Milo, al que la luz de la luna lo hacía lucir etéreo y horrorosamente hermoso. Milo, al que, al parecer, nada le preocupaba.

…Milo, el que no mostraba ninguna indicación de estar buscando a Camus.

Camus miró la escena frente a él por algunos minutos.

Milo no había estado buscando sin parar a Camus, como Camus lo había hecho. Camus incluso dudo que Milo hubiera pensado en él en algún momento.

Camus negó ligeramente con su cabeza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Él se escabulló entre la gente, procurando que Milo no notara su presencia, y buscó un taxi para regresar a su departamento. Quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

"Estás bien, muchacho?" El portero del edificio le dijo a Camus cuando bajó del taxi.

Camus caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, donde el portero estaba, y murmuró un discreto, "Estoy bien, gracias. Buenas noches." Lo único que Camus quería hacer era llegar a su departamento.

Cuando pasó a lado del portero, el señor de edad avanzada tomó el brazo de Camus con gentileza, "Seguro que estás bien?" El señor preguntó con suavidad y examinó el rostro de Camus con su mirada. "Parece como si quisieras llorar." Comentó un segundo después con absoluta preocupación.

Camus bajó la mirada para evitar que todos los sentimientos en su pecho no estallaran en forma de lágrimas. "Estoy un poco cansado, es todo." Él aseguró y sutilmente se desprendió de la mano del señor sobre su brazo. Camus agradecía que el señor se preocupara por él, pero cómo podía explicarle que sentía su corazón roto en grandes pedazos? "Buenas noches." Camus volvió a repetir en un susurro.

"Voy a prepararte un té y en unos minutos te lo subo." El señor concluyó. Y Camus le ofreció una diminuta sonrisa; siempre que Camus se sentía mal, el señor le preparaba 'el té maravilloso', como los dos lo habían bautizado, y el señor se lo subía a su departamento. El té no contenía ninguna sustancia especial o ingrediente mágico, era simplemente té, pero siempre hacía sentir mejor a Camus por alguna extraña razón.

Camus emitió un suave, "Gracias." Y después siguió su camino.

Camus entró a su departamento y no cerró la puerta con llave para que cuando el portero subiera con su té, no tuviera ningún problema en entrar. Camus tampoco encendió ninguna luz y lo que hizo fue caminar directamente al sillón y encender la televisión. Se sentó en los grandes cojines y observó la pantalla fijamente. Su departamento estaba en completo silencio porque la televisión tenía el volumen demasiado bajo.

Camus miró la pantalla sin poner atención al programa que estaban transmitiendo, sus ojos sólo enfocaban las imágenes pero su mente no las registraba.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sentía que el tiempo se movía lentamente, sentía como si todo hubiera perdido su color.

Tocaron la puerta dos veces.

"Adelante." Camus dijo. Le vendría muy bien en ese momento ese té que el portero le había preparado.

"Hola."

Camus volteó a la voz emitida desde la puerta. "Milo." Camus dijo en voz baja pero lleno de sorpresa.

"Puedo pasar?" Milo preguntó suavemente.

Camus se quedó en silencio. No podía creer que Milo estuviera en la puerta de su departamento. Después de unos segundos, Camus simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

Milo entonces caminó con cautela hacia el sillón. Lo único que alumbraba el departamento era la luz de la televisión, así que tuvo que esquivar algunos objetos que no estaban muy bien alumbrados para poder llegar al sillón con espacio para tres personas.

Milo se sentó en un extremo y Camus estaba en el otro extremo.

Camus observó todo el recorrido que Milo hizo desde la puerta hasta el sillón, y cuando Milo se sentó, Camus no pudo apartar sus ojos de él.

Milo observó la televisión por unos segundos y después miró a Camus, "Te gustan los cisnes?" La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Camus. Cisnes? Camus miró la televisión también y se dio cuenta de que el programa en la televisión era un programa sobre cisnes. Camus estaba a punto de responder cuando Milo dijo suavemente mientras observaba también la televisión, "No te vi en el parque." Camus despegó sus ojos de la pantalla y miró a Milo. "Te estuve buscando por todos lados." Milo dijo lentamente, y Camus percibió algo de decepción en su voz. Milo entonces también miró a Camus. Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo que pareció dudar horas. Milo fue el primero en romper el contacto visual y dijo mirando sus manos, "Sólo vine para ver si estabas bien, para ver si no te había pasado nada."

Camus no entendía nada así que dijo, "Te vi con tus amigos." Y no pudo evitar que sus palabras tuvieran un matiz de enojo y reclamo.

"Mis amigos?" Milo preguntó desconcertado. "Entonces sí fuiste?" Milo ahora era el que no entendía. "Yo creí que no habías ido."

"Te busqué también y cuando te encontré, estabas con ellos…" Camus no agregó más.

Milo se quedó callado pensando, "Sí, mientras te buscaba los encontré de casualidad, pero sólo estuve con ellos menos de diez minutos y después seguí buscándote." Milo explicó.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Los dos uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas con lentitud…

Camus sintió un gran alivio en su pecho cuando comprendió que todo había sido un mal entendido, estuvo a punto de suspirar.

"Realmente quería estar contigo esta noche en el parque." Y Camus no había dicho las palabras, habían salido de los labios de Milo.

El pulso de Camus aumentó repentinamente. Esta noche había sido una montaña rusa de emociones: primero la expectación, después el nerviosismo, después la frustración y desesperación, después la tristeza y decepción, y ahora, Camus no sabía cómo describirlo. Tenía a Milo a un lado diciéndole que le hubiera gustado estar con él, y lo único que Camus sabía era que había una ola cálida refrescando su corazón. "Yo también quería estar contigo." Camus dijo con unas pinceladas de rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Milo sonrió y los dos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos extensamente.

Los dos comprendieron que habían dicho algo sumamente importante.

"Todavía quieres ir al parque?" Milo dijo finalmente.

Camus miró el reloj que estaba encima de su televisión. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, era un poco tarde ya y estaba cansado, pero aún así Camus contestó, "Sí."

"Hay algo que quiero enseñarte." Milo dijo, y con eso, los dos se levantaron y salieron del departamento.

Se encontraron al portero cerca de la salida del edificio. Camus le agradeció el té, diciéndole que mejor se lo tomara él, y después salió con Milo.

El portero se quedó mirándolos partir con una sonrisa en su rostro… porque era una de las pocas veces en que había visto tan feliz a Camus.

Al llegar, Camus notó inmediatamente que había menos personas en el parque; se había reducido el porcentaje al cincuenta por cierto, y era lo normal, considerando que se acercaba la media noche con rapidez.

Caminaron a la parte izquierda del inmenso parque-antes-bosque y empezaron a subir una pequeña colina, que Camus no había notado horas atrás cuando había estado buscando a Milo.

La conversación entre los dos no había sido mucha. En el viaje en el taxi, que por cierto Milo había insistido en pagar, los dos no intercambiaron muchas palabras; sin embargo, el ambiente entre ambos era muy agradable, los dos estaban en paz.

Habían llegado a la cima de la colina, y Camus observó los troncos encajados de forma horizontal en el pasto, como también observó a las pocas personas que había en ese lugar; todos estaban sentados en los troncos.

Cerca de un frondoso y viejo árbol, había un tronco solitario, al cual se acercaron y se sentaron sobre él.

Camus se sentó de lado derecho de Milo, sólo a unos centímetros de distancia, no lo suficiente para tener contacto entre sus cuerpos pero sí lo suficiente para que el corazón de Camus acelerara su curso.

"Quería enseñarte esto." Milo dijo casi inaudiblemente.

Camus fue entonces cuando notó dónde se encontraban y lo que todos estaban observando. Frente a él, la ciudad entera se mostraba de forma pacífica. Al estar en la cima de la colina, tenían una vista hermosa de la ciudad. Eran cientos de luces iluminando las diminutas casas a lo lejos; la visión te quitaba el aliento por completo.

"Es… hermoso." Fue lo único que Camus pudo decir, aunque sabía que la palabra no le hacía justicia a la descripción.

"Como para hacer una pintura de la escena, no?" Milo dijo con una sonrisa. "Sabía que te gustaría." Milo agregó.

Camus lo miró divertido, "Ah sí? Y cómo lo sabías?"

"A los escritores les gustan este tipo de cosas." Milo contestó como si, en verdad, conociera los gustos de todos los escritores del mundo entero.

"Y no me digas que a los pintores no les gusta una escena así." Camus le reclamó.

"Pero yo no soy como todos los pintores, recuérdalo. Yo soy diferente, rompo con los estereotipos, voy en contra del clásico concepto de un pintor. Es como si… fuera un pianista que no tiene las manos adecuadas para tocar pero, aún así, insiste en crear su música." Milo miró su mano derecha y la extendió frente a él. "Soy, en pocas palabras, un pianista que tiene dedos anormales, pero no le importa y sigue tocando."

"No tienes dedos anormales." Camus aseguró y también extendió su mano izquierda. "Los dos tenemos manos y dedos normales."

"Tu mano es más blanca, eres más blanco que yo." Milo comentó.

"Claro que no." Camus protestó. "Somos del mismo color."

Milo tomó con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de Camus y la volteó para que los dos estuvieran viendo las palmas. "Ves, eres más blanco." Milo dijo gentilmente.

Camus ya no contestó porque era cierto: Camus era un poco más blanco que Milo. Pero sólo un poco.

Como tampoco dijo nada cuando Milo ya no separó su mano derecha de su mano izquierda, y mucho menos reclamó cuando Milo entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y los dos siguieron platicando amenamente tomados de la mano.


	5. capV

**Capítulo V**

"Probablemente deberíamos de irnos ya," Milo dijo con una suave sonrisa descansando en sus labios.

Camus se sonrojó al instante y maldijo en silencio al cansancio de su cuerpo, ya que le había provocado bostezar hace dos segundos. Él no se estaba aburriendo, al contrario, la estaba pasando de maravilla y no quería que Milo sintiera lo contrario. "Es sólo que," Camus pensó en alguna excusa y dijo rápidamente, "mi cuerpo necesitaba oxígeno."

La sonrisa de Milo creció, sin embargo, él pareció ver más allá de las palabras porque, después de una pausa, comentó en voz baja, "Yo también quiero estar más tiempo contigo."

Algo en el interior de Camus se movió con tremenda ternura y a la vez con terrible confusión, Camus se estaba percatando que Milo estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Camus miró alrededor, las horas habían pasado y la gente había desaparecido, sólo seguían en el parque algunas almas aún. Camus comentó, "Me gustaría poder tener una hoja para escribir este momento en papel."

Milo se quedó pensando por un momento y después preguntó, "Por qué te gusta escribir?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Camus y también se quedó pensando en la cuestión; cómo podría decirle a Milo lo que significaba para él escribir, eran tantas cosas juntas que ni siquiera sabía por cuál empezar. Camus siguió en un debate mental por algunos minutos mientras pensaba en qué respuesta dar y, después de unos segundos, contestó, "Porque me da el poder de encapsular escenas de la vida diaria; es como si pudiera tomar fotografías, pero en lugar de utilizar una cámara, tomo fotos con letras."

Milo lo miró extrañamente, "No cabe duda que eres escritor, eso fue muy… metafórico." Camus sonrió y Milo continuó, "Pero hablando en serio," Milo suavizó su mirada, "qué letras utilizarías para encapsular este momento?" Su voz fue disminuyendo de volumen mientras decía la pregunta, en las últimas palabras su tono fue solamente un murmullo.

"Pero no tengo una hoja para escribir," Camus le recordó.

Milo, hasta ese momento, soltó con gentileza la mano de Camus que había permanecido entre la suya desde que habían subido a la colina, "Utiliza mi mano," Milo ofreció. "Puedes escribir lo que quieras en ella."

Camus miró divertido la mano de Milo y protestó, "No me va a caber todo en la palma de tu mano, sólo… hay espacio para el título."

"Escribe el título entonces." Milo insistió.

Camus miró fijamente la mano extendida de Milo. Camus no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando la mano, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Milo a los ojos, Milo tenía una diminuta sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

Y Camus sonrió también porque, de pronto, tenía las palabras perfectas para escribirlas en la mano de Milo.

Camus simuló que su dedo índice era la pluma y empezó a trazar letras por la mano de Milo.

Cuando terminó de escribir, tanto Milo como Camus se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, observando sus respectivas manos descansando una sobre otra.

Finalmente, Camus dijo en un susurro, "Pudiste leer lo que escribí?" Y Camus tomó aire para poder levantar su mirada y ver los ojos de Milo.

Milo también alzó su mirada al escuchar la voz de Camus, y lo único que Camus vio en sus ojos fue paz y dulzura. Milo afirmó con la cabeza a la pregunta que Camus le había hecho y dijo lentamente, "Las letras decían… 'no quiero dejarte ir.'" Milo miró sus manos entrelazadas de nuevo y aseguró, "Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir, Camus." Milo dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios y dijo con tristeza, "No sabes cómo me gustaría que esta noche fuera eterna." Milo miró alrededor, como despidiéndose de todo lo que les rodeaba, y preguntó con la misma carga de tristeza, "Cuándo voy a verte otra vez?"

El corazón de Camus se oprimió en su pecho, no estaba listo para despedirse de Milo todavía, no había considerado la idea de decir 'buenas noches' aún. Cuándo podría ver a Milo de nuevo, cuándo podría volver a mirar sus ojos destellantemente azules? No podía pensar en alguna fecha que no se sintiera tan lejana, incluso la palabra 'mañana' sonaba distante y retirada. "Yo—"

Milo lo interrumpió, "Vas a ir con Afrodita a la exhibición?"

Camus se quedó pensando. La exhibición? Camus entonces recordó que Milo había invitado a Afrodita a una exhibición de un amigo, en donde Afrodita podría mostrar también sus trabajos, con la ayuda de Milo. "Es el viernes, cierto?" Camus contestó con otra pregunta.

Milo afirmó con la cabeza.

Para que fuera viernes, primero tenía que ser jueves, y Camus dudaba que él pudiera estar tanto tiempo sin ver a Milo. Y después un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza y se congeló un momento ahí: había conocido a Milo ayer, había conocido a Milo el martes, y hoy era miércoles. Lo había conocido el martes y había estado pasando con él gran parte de su miércoles, y a pesar de ser sólo dos días, Camus sentía como si conociera a Milo de años atrás, como si lo hubiera conocido toda su vida.

Camus no podía creer que se sintiera así por Milo tan rápido.

Milo interrumpió los pensamientos de Camus, "Faltan más de veinticuatro horas para que sea viernes." La forma en que Milo pronunció las palabras, le hizo pensar a Camus que Milo también sentía que el viernes estaba a un año de distancia.

Un año de distancia, es decir, un año sin ver a Milo.

"Voy a ir." Camus dijo rápidamente cuando sintió que si no veía a Milo en un año, no iba a poder respirar o algo parecido.

Milo le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos entonces, preguntándose quién sería el primero en empezar a formular la frase 'me la pasé muy bien esta noche pero es hora de marcharnos'.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Los dos empezaron a reír porque era obvio que Milo estaba esperando que Camus lo dijera, y Camus estaba esperando que Milo lo hiciera. Hubo otro largo momento de silencio y de nuevo las risas. El ciclo se repitió dos veces más.

"Está bien, está bien," Milo pronunció finalmente, "yo lo voy a decir." Milo tomó aire y después empezó, "Esta noche me la pasé muy bien contigo, a pesar de que al principio no te encontraba por ningún lado," los dos sonrieron, "y quiero que sepas que disfruto mucho de tu compañía y de tu vibra de escritor—"

"Mi vibra de escritor?" Camus preguntó confundido.

"Sí, tu vibra de escritor que emanas, y que está llena de metáforas y de fotos con palabras. Es agradable." Milo confirmó en tonó de broma, pero después limpió su garganta y regresó al tono serio, "Pero lo más importante de esta velada es que… fue especial. Eres muy especial y—"

"Claro que soy especial, recuerda que voy a ir al cielo de las bufandas." Camus agregó.

Milo empezó a reír, "Lo ves, tengo toda la razón, eres sumamente especial. Tal vez hasta puedas entrar al cielo de las bufandas especiales."

"Hay un cielo de bufandas especiales?"

"Sí, todas las bufandas que van ahí son… especiales."

Ahora fue el turno de Camus para reír. "Haría una broma en este momento, pero no quiero que mis vibras de escritor se proyecten más." Camus dijo en tono sarcástico.

Milo sonrió y dijo, "Ouch. Camus, uno. Milo, cero."

"Amén." Camus concluyó.

"Camus," Milo pronunció con suavidad y después de una pausa dijo, "el viernes parece que está a un año luz de distancia."

Camus suspiró, "Lo sé."

Milo se quedó callado por un largo rato, pero interrumpió el silencio con una petición que fue emitida con un tono de voz cargado de ternura, "Me acompañarías a mi departamento? Necesito darte tu invitación para la exhibición del viernes, sin ella no te dejarían pasar."

Camus respiró bien de nuevo. Todavía no se tenía que despedir de Milo; por lo tanto, no dudó en contestar, "Vamos."

El departamento de Milo no estaba muy lejos del parque, estaba aproximadamente a diez minutos, caminando. Tanto Camus como Milo recorrieron diversas calles para llegar al edificio en donde vivía este último.

Cuando Milo soltó la mano de Camus cuando descendieron de la colina, Camus extrañó de inmediato el contacto. Sintió como si su alma se hubiera desconectado de su elemento vital. Fue entonces que Camus se quedó pensando en todo lo que estaba sintiendo con respecto a Milo, era la primera vez que Camus se permitía reconocer lo que estaba pasando dentro de él.

No podía negar que algo en su pecho quemaba cuando veía los ojos de Milo, o cómo temblaban sus rodillas cuando Milo sonreía. No podía negar que su estómago era un nudo por los nervios de que Milo estuviera a unos centímetros de distancia. Como tampoco podía negar que no quería estar en otro lugar o con otro persona en ese momento.

Llevaba dos días viviendo en un nuevo universo, en donde las pasadas horas de su vida habían girado alrededor de Milo solamente. Era como un nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba respirando. Todo lo demás había desaparecido, su existir tenía como finalidad estar con Milo.

Camus estaba seguro que era la primera vez que él se sentía así por alguien tan rápido. Era la primera vez que él se sentía así por alguien. Punto.

Los dos caminaron por las calles en silencio, los dos no necesitaban otra cosa más que la compañía del otro.

Camus se preguntó si Milo también había permanecido en silencio porque estaba pensando en lo que estaba pasando entre ambos.

Milo vivía en el tercer piso de un edificio que tenía cinco. El edificio era un poco menos elegante que el lugar en donde vivía Camus.

Milo abrió la puerta y dejó que Camus pasara primero.

Lo primero que Camus enfocó fue otro par de ojos que lo miraron con extrañeza.

"Ya regresé." Milo dijo detrás de Camus, y después caminó unos pasos para decir, "Camus, te presento a mi buen amigo Kanon. Y Kanon te presento a Camus." Milo miró a los dos y después finalizó, "Voy a buscar las invitaciones. Siéntete como en tu casa."

Y Milo caminó hacia un pasillo a donde, Camus supuso, estaban las habitaciones.

Camus regresó su mirada a Kanon, quien estaba sentado en el piso y tenía un gran cojín negro descansando sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Sobre dicho cojín había una cuaderno blanco en el que, obviamente, Kanon había estado dibujando algo.

"No quieres sentarte?" Kanon preguntó con gentileza y respeto.

Camus asintió con la cabeza y miró alrededor buscando algún lugar para sentarse, pero por el contrario, no había ni una silla o sillón en todo el cuarto, como tampoco había mesas o muebles. Únicamente había cojines tirados por el perímetro del gran rectángulo que formaba el lugar. Camus caminó unos pasos entonces hacia donde Kanon estaba sentado y se sentó sobre un gran cojín verde. Los cojines eran de distintos tamaños y distintos colores, Camus calculó que había más de veinte. Cuando Camus se acomodó, murmuró un discreto, "Espero no haber interrumpido... tu dibujo."

Kanon negó con la cabeza ligeramente pero, aún así, cerró su cuaderno y lo colocó a un lado de él. "Gusto en conocerte. Soy amigo de Milo... desde que tengo memoria, en realidad es mi mejor amigo, y después de lo de su abuelo, lo invité a venir un tiempo para acá."

Camus no supo que contestar, porque en primer lugar, él no le había pedido a Kanon ninguna explicación. Sin embargo, algo en su interior descansó cuando escuchó que Kanon era sólo amigo de Milo. "Eres pintor también?" Las palabras salieron de la boca de Camus de repente.

Kanon afirmó con la cabeza.

Camus miró alrededor del cuarto y se preguntó vagamente por qué si los dos eran pintores, las paredes del departamento eran abrumantemente blancas. El único rastro de color estaba en la pared del fondo en donde había sido pintada una obra de arte. Esa pared tenía una parte pintada con un fondo color azul marino y en el centro había distintas figuras de color azul claro que parecían estrellas; era una pintura abstracta pero era absolutamente hermosa; el azul parecía brillar y tener vida propia; las luces y las sombras le daban vida al tímido color.

Kanon siguió la mirada de Camus y notó que Camus estaba perdido en la pintura. "Milo hizo ese trabajo," Kanon comentó con orgullo, "el martes llegó con una gran sonrisa en la boca y dijo que acababa de ver los ojos más increíbles de todo el universo," Kanon dijo con una sonrisa y continuó, "no acostumbramos poner pinturas sobre las paredes, pero ese día él estaba tan emocionado que empezó a pintar sobre esa pared. Cuando terminó de pintar, dijo que la pintura se llamaba 'los ojos celestes de un escritor.'"

Camus despegó sus ojos de la pintura y miró a Kanon sorprendido. Camus susurró, "Los ojos celestes de un escritor?"

"Sí, me dijo que había conocido a un escritor que tenía los ojos celestes, del color que ves en esa pared. Le dije que era una locura, le dije que nadie tenía estrellas, cometas y lunas en los ojos, pero él insistió en que este escritor sí tenía polvo estelar en los ojos."

Camus empezó a temblar. No podía creer, no 'quería' creer que esa pintura tan perfecta era una representación de cómo Milo veía sus ojos.

"Las encontré." Milo apareció del pasillo con un sobre en su mano. "Con esto no vas a tener ningún problema para entrar al lugar," Milo caminó hacia Camus y extendió su mano para entregarle el sobre. Milo miró a Kanon entonces y le dijo, "Por cierto, Camus es escritor. Te acuerdas que te platiqué? Lo conocí el martes en la galería."

Kanon miró a Camus, y Camus miró a Kanon. Los dos estaban sorprendidos… porque, con lo que Milo había dicho, no quedaba duda de que la pintura era sobre Camus.

Kanon se sonrojó porque supo que había confesado algo que no tenía que confesar, y Camus se sonrojó también porque, efectivamente, sus ojos estaban plasmados en una pared del departamento de Milo.

Milo los miró extrañamente, no entendía porqué los dos tenías sus mejillas rojas de pronto.

Camus se levantó de su lugar, "Es mejor que me vaya, es tarde." Camus guardó el sobre en la bolsa de su pantalón y caminó hacia la puerta, al pasar frente a Kanon dijo un sencillo, "Gusto en conocerte."

Milo alcanzó a Camus cuando éste ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

Los dos salieron entonces y Milo cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. "Tienes que irte ya?" fue lo primero que Milo dijo.

"Sí, es un poco tarde," Camus contestó. "Pero voy a verte el viernes, cierto?" Camus preguntó.

Milo afirmó con la cabeza y suspiró, "Gracias por esta noche, la pasé muy bien contigo."

Camus se quedó en silencio. Él no sabía qué decir, aún estaba sorprendido por la pintura y por el hecho de que Milo lo viera de tal forma. Tan… bello. Camus estaba asustado, qué significaba que Milo lo viera de esa forma? No podía ser que alguien viera tanta belleza en él. Él era todo, menos eso. No era bello, no tenía polvos de estrellas en los ojos. Él era un simple escritor que vivía en un departamento que sus padres habían escogido por él. Era un simple escritor que nunca se había sentido tan alterado por alguien. No sabía qué hacer. Todo este sentimiento en su pecho estaba asfixiándolo, estaba sintiendo tantas cosas por Milo que estaba asustado terriblemente. No tenía control sobre sí mismo.

Y en la oscuridad del pasillo, Camus notó que Milo tenía su mano extendida para despedirse. Probablemente Milo se había cansado de esperar a que Camus dijera algo y había optado por decir adiós finalmente.

Camus tomó la mano de Milo y miró sus manos unidas. Camus no quería soltar la mano de Milo, así que no hizo ningún intento por hacerlo, pero Camus se sorprendió cuando notó que Milo tampoco soltaba la suya.

"No quiero dejarte ir," Milo repitió las palabras que Camus había escrito en su mano con un murmullo, y lentamente se acercó al cuerpo de Camus.

Camus suspiró cuando la mejilla de Milo estaba a un lado de la suya. Sus manos seguían unidas entre sus cuerpos, y Camus estuvo seguro que Milo podía sentir cómo temblaba. La voz de Camus también tembló cuando pronunció en voz baja con algo de desesperación, "qué está pasando entre tú y yo?"

Milo se separó un poco de él, sólo unos milímetros, y miró los ojos de Camus, "No lo sé," Milo confesó con sinceridad, "me gustaría saberlo, pero no lo sé."

Camus miró por largos minutos los ojos de Milo, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, la cual tranquilizó un poco la revolución que sentía en su interior, cuando notó, de pronto, que en los ojos de Milo había una especie de estrellitas blancas que brillaban con sutileza.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando Milo se acercó a Camus y dejó un beso cerca de su boca, a un lado de la comisura de los labios de Camus. Milo se separó de nuevo y dijo con dulzura, "Buenas noches, escritor." Y Milo soltó la mano de Camus.

Camus murmuró después de un segundo, "Cuídate," y Camus dio la vuelta para caminar por las escaleras.

El camino hacia las escaleras fue eterno, pero en cada paso que dio, Camus sintió la mirada de Milo sobre su espalda. Camus no sabía cómo describir cómo se sentía, él era escritor, sí, trabaja con palabras y oraciones, es decir, el era el encargado de expresar cosas que eran inexplicables, pero ésta era la primera vez, que él no tenía palabras, no podía escoger las letras adecuadas para que formaran un enunciado que correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

En el primer escalón, Camus volteó de nuevo y miró a Milo. Y así, sin pensarlo, caminó de nuevo hacia Milo. Cuando estaba frente a él, Camus llevó sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Milo y juntó sus labios con los labios de él. Y después murmuró suavemente sobre los labios de Milo, "Buenas noches, pintor."

Milo lo abrazó entonces, y Camus cerró los ojos cuando sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Milo y los brazos de Milo estaban alrededor de su cintura.

El sentimiento en su pecho no podía explicarse, pero se sentía celeste.

Nota: Quisiera agradecer a todas las personitas que han dejado un comentario a esta historia cada vez que publico un capítulo. Gracias de todo corazón!!


	6. capVI

**Capítulo VI**

"Está usted enamorado?" la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Camus, más que nada porque en todo el transcurso del camino, el taxista no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra; el taxista pareció notar esto y agregó mirando a Camus por el espejo retrovisor, "disculpe que pregunte, pero es que usted no ha dejado de sonreír desde que subió al coche, y no es común ver a las personas tan contentas en una noche tan fría como ésta."

La sonrisa creció unos milímetros más en las facciones de Camus, cómo podía él no estar sonriendo cuando, a pesar de la noche helada que mencionaba el taxista, sus labios ardían sin remedio, cuando aún sentía los labios de Milo sobre los suyos, cuando aún tenía el sabor de éstos en sus sentidos.

Cómo podía él no sonreír cuando permanecieron abrazados por más de cinco minutos después de ese beso, y cuando ese abrazo no exigió nada, sólo era una forma de sostener al otro, de protegerlo del frío.

El taxista volvió a mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor, esperando una respuesta.

Camus bajó la mirada a sus manos que descansaban entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, y afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Camus bajó del taxi y caminó hacia el edificio donde su departamento estaba, de inmediato, buscó la figura de su buen amigo el portero.

El portero estaba sentado en una silla, leyendo una revista de deportes. Camus se acercó a él y se inclinó un poco hacia el portero para abrazarlo. Sí, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse, era la primera vez que Camus abrazaba a el portero, quien resultaba ser su amigo y confidente también.

Camus lo abrazó con ternura y sintió la risa de sorpresa del anciano ante tal muestra de afecto, "buenas noches," Camus murmuró y se separó de él.

Los dos estaban sonriendo.

Camus entró a su departamento y prendió las luces. Él se sentía lleno de vida, se sentía como si fuera a explotar de tanta felicidad. Nunca, pero nunca, se había sentido así, tan radiante, tan completo, tan cómodo consigo mismo.

Tenía ganas de brincar, de gritar, de correr, de seguir sonriendo, de bailar, de todo. Todo lo que había pasado con Milo había sido tan mágico, que él, por un momento, sintió que estaba en un cuento de hadas: el parque, la vista a la ciudad, el departamento, la pintura, el beso, todo. Todo había sido especial para Camus.

Camus tenía ganas de escribir, tenía ganas de llenar hojas completas con el sentimiento que nadaba en su pecho. Él tomó un plumón negro que estaba sobre la mesa y la sonrisa creció de nuevo cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza.

Si Milo había expresado su arte en una pared de su departamento, Camus iba a ser lo mismo.

Él se acercó a la pared en donde estaba recargado uno de los sillones, y empezó a escribir con letras grandísimas, 'Esperé toda mi vida por ti… y por fin llegaste.'

Camus se separó un poco de la pared para apreciar las palabras en conjunto y suspiró. Sí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escribir. Él levantó su mano izquierda y pasó sus dedos lentamente por la palabra 'ti', acariciando a esas dos letras con dulzura.

Y una diminuta risa escapó de los labios de Camus, él sabía lo cursi que estaba siendo, lo extremadamente romántico que se estaba comportando, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque… ya tenía a la persona que había estado esperando.

Camus durmió ese día como pocas veces lo había hecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba tan bien. Sonó con campos, asteroides, arcoiris, y lluvia de estrellas color celeste.

Cuando Camus despertó, escuchó varias voces a lo lejos.

Él se vistió rápidamente y salió de su habitación.

"Buenos días!" Afrodita dijo con alegría cuando Camus apareció en el pasillo.

"Espero que no te hayamos despertado," Aldebarán dijo preocupado.

Camus los miró a los dos por un instante mientras hablaban, pero su mirada se quedó congelada en…

"Te presento a Kanon," Afrodita volvió a decir, "él es amigo de Milo. Si te acuerdas de Milo, verdad? Fue el pintor que conocimos el martes en la galería."

"Kanon fue quien me presentó a Milo," Aldebarán agregó.

Camus no respondió, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.

Kanon pareció armar las piezas del rompecabezas más rápido, es decir, entendió que Camus no les había platicado a sus amigos sobre Milo y dijo, "Gusto en conocerte."

Camus miró el reloj y vio que eran las once de la mañana, tal vez por eso todos estaban ahí en su departamento. Los jueves siempre se reunían a desayunar Afrodita y Camus, pero esta vez, parecía que Afrodita había invitado a su amigo Aldebarán, y Aldebarán por su cuenta, había invitado a su amigo Kanon.

Afrodita pareció haber leído los pensamientos de Camus y confirmó, "Nos trajeron las invitaciones para mañana." Afrodita entonces extendió su mano, "Pero ven, siéntate, tómate un café con nosotros."

Camus caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

"Sí vas a ir mañana, verdad?" Aldebarán le preguntó a Camus, mientras éste se sentaba.

Camus sólo afirmó con la cabeza, no podía creer que Kanon estuviera en la sala de su departamento.

"Kanon nos estaba diciendo que va a ver una sorpresa mañana, verdad?" Ahora Afrodita mencionó para retomar la conversación que estaban tendiendo antes de que Camus despertara.

Kanon miró a Camus nerviosamente, e incluso, reacomodó su posición en el sillón de los nervios, "Sí, les estaba diciendo que la exposición de mañana incluye una sorpresa adicional."

"Y en qué consiste la sorpresa?" Aldebarán dijo cuando notó que Kanon no tenía la intención de agregar nada más.

Kanon volvió a mirar a Camus y después bajó la mirada, "Milo siempre ha soñado con viajar a Europa para aprender más sobre arte, pero siempre habían rechazado sus solicitudes. Sin embargo, el martes en la galería, un profesor vio su trabajo y se interesó por él, y le consiguió una beca en una Academia de Arte en Francia. Milo aún no sabe nada. Entonces, mañana en la exposición queremos darle la sorpresa, queremos decirle que finalmente va a poder viajar a Europa. Tiene que preparar sus maletas y estar en París el sábado en la mañana."

Camus olvidó cómo respirar.

Milo se iba a marchar a Europa?

"Qué lástima que se tenga que ir," Aldebarán comentó, "un pintor menos."

"Pero al parecer ya tenemos un nuevo pintor," Afrodita dijo con alegría y señaló la pared que tenían a lado, "un pintor que está aprendiendo a pintar en las paredes de su departamento."

Y los cuatro dirigieron su mirada a las palabras que Camus había escrito la noche anterior con plumón negro.

Camus miró las palabras y sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse.

Milo iba a marcharse?

El corazón de Camus no lo soportaría, no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Camus se levantó del sillón entonces y, sin decir nada, ni siquiera un respetuoso adiós, salió de su departamento para buscar a Milo.

El primer lugar donde Camus lo buscó fue en su departamento, pero nadie abrió la puerta, lo que quería decir que Milo no estaba ahí.

Entonces Camus tomó otro taxi y se dirigió al parque, pero tampoco tuvo suerte.

Decidió caminar después a la cafetería en donde había conocido a Milo y, al no encontrarlo, decidió ir a la galería en donde había estrechado la mano de Milo el martes; sin embargo, Milo no estaba ahí tampoco.

Camus caminó por horas por distintos lugares, asomándose en las librerías, museos, lugares de comida, o cualquier espacio en el que Milo pudiera estar, pero Milo no estaba por ningún lado.

Camus regresó a su departamento alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. El sol que entraba por su ventana, iluminaba su departamento con rayos naranjas.

El departamento estaba vacío. Sus amigos se habían marchado, lo cual Camus agradeció porque no quería lidiar con las preguntas que seguramente ellos tendrían.

Camus se sentó en el sillón más grande, se recostó en él y recargó su espalda en los cojines. Después se cubrió con el brazo los ojos.

Con desesperación y tristeza combinadas, un suspiro abandonó sus labios.

Camus empezó a llorar.

Las lágrimas fueron tantas que dejaron a Camus exhausto después de un rato, y Camus se quedó dormido aún con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Lo que despertó a Camus fue el sonido en su puerta. Alguien estaba tocando.

Camus abrió los ojos lentamente y extrañó los rayos del sol que había horas atrás, ahora todo su departamento estaba en penumbra, la luz de la luna alumbraba sólo de manera ligera algunos muebles.

Camus se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, fue recibido con la pregunta, "Estás bien?"

Y los ojos de Camus de inmediato volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas, él no dudó entonces en dar un paso al frente y abrazar a… "Milo," Camus dijo con dolor.

Milo abrazó su cuerpo y sintió cómo Camus temblaba entre sus brazos, "Qué sucede?" Milo preguntó angustiado.

Camus lo abrazó con más fuerza, "Te busqué por todos lados," Camus dijo en voz baja, "dónde estabas?"

"Fui a arreglar el lugar en donde va a ser la exposición mañana. Sólo que es en un sótano, por eso no me encontraste," Milo contestó.

Camus se separó de él y tomó las manos de Milo en las suyas, Camus entonces miró los ojos de Milo en la oscuridad, "Cuál es tu más grande sueño?" la voz de Camus temblaba.

Milo lo miró divertido, "Ir al cielo de las bufandas especiales?"

Camus sonrió por un momento, de verdad que no quería perder a este niño tan especial, que lo había hecho sentirse… vivo, por primera vez, "Estoy hablando en serio," Camus suplicó.

Milo se quedó pensando unos segundos y después murmuró, "Siempre soñé con ir a Europa para estudiar pintura," Milo hizo una pausa, "pero sé que eso es imposible."

Camus cerró sus ojos y más lágrimas descendieron de su piel. Y Camus agradeció cuando Milo no preguntó nada más, cuando quizá no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero aún así, también se acercó a Camus y tomó sus labios con los suyos para tranquilizarlo.

Camus se perdió en el beso, en los labios de Milo acariciando los suyos con lentitud, en su promesa escondida de que todo iba a estar bien.

Camus le dijo finalmente en un susurro, "Quédate esta noche conmigo." Camus no iba a interponerse en el sueño de Milo, por eso quería estar con él una noche completa, una noche más.

Cuando los dos estaban en la habitación, recostados en la cama, Camus besó a Milo por largas horas.

Sin embargo, Milo se preguntó por qué cada beso le sabía a despedida.

_Bueno pues que les parece es que acaso sera la despedida..._

_Esperen el siguiente capitulo el cual por cierto es el ultimo..._

_Espero sus comentarios, no les cuesta nada y no saben lo felices que nos hacen _


	7. capVII

**Capitulo VII**

Milo limpió las últimas lágrimas del rostro de Camus y después miró los ojos de éste, "Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?"

Camus tomó aire, estaba ahogándose en tristeza. Cómo iba a poder continuar viviendo sin Milo a su lado, sin este niño de ojos claros que lograba mirar su alma? Deseó infinitamente que el tiempo no avanzara y que los segundos se quedaran congelados por siempre; así podría estar con Milo por toda la eternidad, compartiendo una cama y viendo su rostro a altas horas de la madrugada.

Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de enfrascar el tiempo, de convertir el tiempo en una escena sin principio y sin final? Camus susurró, "Píntame."

Una pintura sería lo único que preservaría su unión hasta el final de los tiempos.

Milo no sonrió esta vez a su comentario, porque Milo entendió que no era un simple comentario, entendió que había sido una petición real, casi una súplica. Milo no sabía qué había sucedido, qué había pasado para que Camus estuviera así, pero eso realmente no importaba, lo que importaba eran las olas de tristeza que emanaban de Camus, lo importante era que él tenía el poder para que Camus dejara de sentirse así, y Milo iba a hacer cualquier cosa para que Camus no se sintiera de esa manera, de eso no había duda.

Milo movió las cobijas que lo cubrían y se colocó a lado del cuerpo de Camus, e hizo que Camus levantara sus brazos para quitarle la playera que tenía puesta, la cual terminó en una de las esquinas de la habitación cuando Milo la aventó. Y finalmente, Milo se sentó sobre el estómago de Camus, colocando sus rodillas a cada costado del cuerpo de Camus.

Camus miró a Milo intensamente, en los ojos de Camus no había miedo, no había intranquilidad, sólo había una profunda amargura.

Milo miró el cuerpo de Camus, miró su torso desnudo y sus brazos moldeados por la poca luz. Milo entonces levantó su mano derecha y deslizó su dedo índice y su dedo medio en una línea vertical por el centro del pecho de Camus, sus dedos le servían como pincel.

Milo estaba pintando a Camus.

Camus sintió escalofríos de inmediato, esos mismos escalofríos que sintió las primeras veces que estrechó la mano de Milo.

Milo movió su mano hacia el hombro derecho de Camus y empezó a deslizar sus dedos hacia abajo, recorriendo la superficie del brazo de Camus hasta llegar a su muñeca, y después deslizarse más por la palma y los dedos de Camus.

Camus suspiró y no dejó de mirar el rostro de Milo, quien tenía una mirada de concentración perfecta, Camus se imaginó que cuando Milo pintaba, probablemente cargaba el mismo semblante: la mirada fija en el pincel, que esta vez eran sus dedos, sus labios trazados en una línea recta pero relajada, su quijada tensa y su ceño fruncido en absoluta concentración.

Milo estaba creando arte en verdad.

Y Camus deseó poder ver a través de los ojos de Milo por un instante, deseó inmensamente poder verse como Milo lo veía, poder ver las supuestas líneas que Milo estaba pintando en su cuerpo.

Camus entonces dejó de pensar en que Milo iba a marcharse, decidió que iba a perderse en este momento y vivirlo y sentirlo al máximo.

Milo ya estaba recorriendo su brazo izquierdo.

Camus entonces cerró los ojos, sintió la huella de los dedos de Milo sobre su piel. No había ningún sonido, sólo el ruido del silencio y la noche. El ambiente era frío pero agradable, ese frío que te mantiene alerta y te envuelve como una segunda piel. La oscuridad era solamente el escenario, no era densa ni escalofriante, al contrario, era liviana y flotaba por la habitación.

Camus abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Milo tocó su rostro. Camus miró los ojos de Milo, y se encontró con los ojos de Milo mirándolo de vuelta. Camus dejó de respirar por unos segundos mientras se perdía en el color azul que tenía frente a él, era un azul eléctrico pero cubierto con un velo de armonía.

Milo dejó de mirar los ojos de Camus y llevó solamente su dedo índice a la parte inferior del rostro de Camus. Y de ahí, empezó a pintar de nuevo: trazó el contorno del rostro de Camus con exquisita lentitud.

Finalmente, su dedo recorrió con la misma velocidad las cejas, la nariz, y los labios de Camus. Era la primera vez que Camus sentía una caricia así, tan detallada, tan etérea. Los ojos de Milo regresaron a Camus.

Sin dejar de sostener la mirada, para terminar, Milo se acercó a los labios de Camus.

Y esta vez, Milo besó a Camus… y logró, con ese beso, acariciar el corazón de Camus.

Milo sabía que era la primera vez que pintaba una obra maestra.

Camus se durmió en los brazos de Milo.

Cuando Camus despertó, Milo ya no estaba. Entonces Camus miró el reloj y vio la hora, eran las 5:23 de la tarde.

Probablemente Milo ya se había ido a arreglar lo de la exposición. Y esta hipótesis fue comprobada cuando Camus vio que en la almohada donde había descansado Milo había una nota.

Camus talló sus ojos, para despejar los rastros del sueño, y leyó lo que decía en la nota,

Le prometí a Kanon que lo ayudaría a llevar sus pinturas a la exposición,

así que tengo que irme.

Espero que te sientas mejor.

Nos vemos en la noche, escritor.

Milo

Camus suspiró y llevó la nota a su pecho.

Él no iba a ir a la exposición. Él no iba a asistir a la exposición para escuchar que Milo tenía que irse… no quería escuchar que iban a arrebatarle a su Milo sin él poder hacer nada.

En unas horas Milo iba a dejarlo.

Le iban a quitar al primer ángel que había conocido.

Y los ojos de Camus volvieron a humedecerse, pero él ya había derramado tantas lágrimas, que esta vez ni una sola rodó por sus mejillas.

Camus decidió mejor levantarse de la cama. Tal vez lo mejor había sido que Milo se marchara así, con una nota. Así Camus no se tenía que enfrentar a ninguna despedida, no tenía que mirar los ojos de Milo y decirle adiós.

Camus salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo que lo conduciría a la parte frontal de su departamento en donde estaba la sala y la cocina. Él necesitaba algo de café y tal vez escribir por algunas horas para perderse en un mundo ajeno, un mundo distinto al que en este momento era su realidad..

Sin embargo, Camus detuvo sus pasos bruscamente.

Él entrecerró sus ojos para verificar que lo que estaba viendo era real, y sí, era cierto que debajo de su letrero que había hecho con un plumón negro, había otra nota pegada.

Y pudo imaginar entonces a Milo a punto de salir de su departamento, en la misma posición que Camus estaba, con su rostro lleno de sorpresa y confusión al ver el letrero que Camus había escrito. Seguramente, a Milo le había causado gracia ver las tonterías que Camus había escrito, o tal vez no le habían agradado, o tal vez se le hacían demasiado cursis.

Camus estaba a punto de averiguar qué le habían parecido en realidad. Entonces Camus caminó hacia la pared y tomó la nota. Esta nueva decía solamente,

"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

Camus tuvo que sentarse en uno de los sillones después de leer la nota ya que sus piernas temblaron y sintió como su cuerpo se tambaleaba, como también tuvo que leer la nota más de diez veces para creer lo que decía ahí, para entender el significado de las letras.

El corazón de Camus golpeaba con rudeza el espacio de su pecho.

Camus se quedó mirando las letras de la nota por un largo rato. Él era escritor, por lo que todo lo referente con palabras, frases o enunciados le interesaba. Las letras eran su pasión, su locura, su todo. Y nunca había visto a Milo escribir, pero ahora Camus tenía entre sus manos un pedacito de la escritura de Milo.

Camus observó detalladamente cada letra. La escritura de Milo era pequeña y elegante, no había grandes espacios entre letra y letra. Las 'a's y las 'o's eran muy redondas, las 'e's eran extremadamente perfectas, pero las 'i's no tenían el puntito arriba de ellas, Milo no las acentuaba.

Camus se había enamorado también de la forma de escribir de Milo.

Camus decidió ir a la exposición.

Tenía que darle una respuesta a Milo.

Después de una hora, Camus salió de su departamento con la invitación, que le había dado Milo, en la mano.

Camus abrió la puerta en donde le habían indicado que estaría el sótano.

Y en efecto, cuando abrió la puerta, fue recibido con escaleras, que en lugar de ir para arriba iban para abajo. Aparte de las escaleras, también percibió la música ligera que había en el lugar y el murmullo discreto de la gente.

Él descendió con cautela los escalones.

Cuando llegó al piso, miró alrededor y un velo de confusión cubrió su rostro.

El lugar era grande y estaba alumbrado por luces rosas, moradas y azules, pero también había una especie de cortinas blancas y transparentes por todos lados, cortinas que colgaban del techo y caían al piso sin sutileza.

Camus caminó un poco y con la ayuda de su mano, movió algunas cortinas de su paso, fue entonces cuando vio al primer grupo de gente admirando una pintura, que extrañamente no estaba colgada en una pared, sino estaba colgada en una de las cortinas. Camus siguió caminando y vio a más personas viendo distintas obras. Los grandes pedazos de tela colgados del techo les daba algo de privacidad, Camus notó.

Camus necesitaba encontrar a Milo, necesitaba decirle que la respuesta era no, seguida de una explicación de que los dos acababan de conocerse y lo mejor era esperar un poco más, y concluída con un desgarrador adiós que daría por terminada la relación, así Milo podría irse a Europa tranquilamente y disfrutar de su sueño.

Sí, eso era lo mejor. O al menos fue lo que se le ocurrió a Camus de venida a este lugar mientras observaba las calles por la ventana del taxi. Camus no iba a ser un obstáculoél no se iba a interponer entre Milo y su sueño de toda la vidaél no quería—

"Camus?"

Camus giró en dirección de la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos, y de pronto Milo estaba ahí, a unos pasos de distancia.

Sonriendo.

"Milo," Camus susurró con la boca seca. Milo se veía espectacular, se veía como… un dios. Traía puesto un traje azul muy obscuro que hacía resaltar el color blanco de su piel, tenía puesto un saco, una camisa, pantalones de vestir, y una corbata del mismo color, pero lo más elegante en él era la hermosa bufanda celeste que rodeaba su cuello. Todo en él era… belleza.

Milo caminó hacia Camus y mientras caminaba le dijo con dulzura, "Gracias por venir."

Y Camus… no supo qué sucedió en él, no supo si fue la forma en que Milo se veía, o si fueron las cortinas que los rodearon y les dieron un ambiente íntimo, o si fue la forma en que su vida había cambiado desde que había conocido a Milo, o si fueron todas las cosas juntas, que lo hicieron acortar la distancia entre ambos y lanzarse a los brazos de Milo y decir en un murmullo, "La respuesta es sí."

Milo se separó de él con una inmensa y deslumbrante sonrisa, y se quitó la bufanda de su cuello y la puso alrededor del cuello de Camus.

Después Milo tomó las puntas de la bufanda y jaló el cuerpo de Camus hacia el suyo para capturar sus labios en un beso.

El beso fue suave y lento. Era como si sus labios estuvieran explorándose por primera vez, como si estuvieran memorizando la textura y el sabor de los labios del otro.

"Camus?"

Camus se separó inmediatamente de los labios de Milo, "Afrodita," él no había escuchado cuando Afrodita se había acercado.

Afrodita lo estaba mirando con extrema confusión, Afrodita veía a Milo y después a Camus, y después repetía el ciclo.

Y de entre una de las cortinas apareció Aldebarán con Kanon, los dos estaban sonriendo, pero cuando observaron los rostros de los demás, las sonrisas desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas con la voz discreta de Aldebarán, "Sucede algo malo?"

"No sabía que ibas a venir," Afrodita le dijo a Camus.

Todos los ojos miraron a Camus, y Camus tomó aire antes de decir, "Vine porque mi novio me invitó."

"Tu novio?" Aldebarán preguntó.

"Sí, le pedí que viniera," Milo contestó.

"Esperen, esperen… ustedes dos…" Aldebarán guardó silencio, y Milo y Camus afirmaron con la cabeza.

Hubo un momento largo de silencio y tensión, que Kanon finalmente rompió, diciendo, "Milo, tenemos…" Y Kanon dirigió su mirada a Camus, en los ojos de Kanon estaba escrita una disculpa, "tenemos una sorpresa para ti."

El corazón de Camus se oprimió, así que había llegado el momento.

"Necesito hablar contigo," Camus le dijo a Afrodita, y después miró a Milo y le dijo en un susurro, "ve con Kanon y Aldebarán."

Milo afirmó con la cabeza, y Camus condujo a Afrodita a las escaleras para que los dos pudieran salir del sótano.

Camus y Afrodita se sentaron en dos grandes cajas viejas que estaban afuera del lugar. La noche había caído completamente por lo que no había personas en la calle.

Camus suspiró, "Quiero pedirte una disculpa, primero que nada," Camus entrelazó sus dedos y miró el piso, "eres mi mejor amigo y siempre te he contado todas mis cosas, todos mis secretos," Camus miró a Afrodita por un momento, y Afrodita estaba mirando a un coche que estaba pasando por la calle frente a ustedes; Afrodita tenía los brazos cruzados pero en sus facciones no había enojo, "no fue mi intención ocultarte lo que estaba pasando con Milo, pero todo pasó tan rápido que…" y Camus guardó silencio. Camus esperó que Afrodita entendiera.

"Desde cuándo?" Afrodita murmuró.

"Desde el martes en la galería," Camus confesó en voz baja, "no sé qué fue pero… sentí escalofríos cuando estreché su mano, Afrodita. Y al día siguiente estaba en mi departamento para recoger su bufanda, y a partir de ahí… nos seguimos viendo. Sé que es algo prematuro, que llevo sólo algunos días de conocerlo, pero—"

Afrodita lo interrumpió, "Es la persona que estabas esperando, no?" Afrodita sonrió levemente, "escribiste ese letrero tonto y cursi por él , no es así?"

Camus sonrió también con sus mejillas pintadas de rojo, "Nunca me había sentido así por nadie, Afrodita. Es la primera vez que me muero por estar con alguien a cada segundo, es la primera vez que siento que vale la pena estar en este mundo, es la primera vez que quiero hacer reír a una persona o que me pongo a pensar en qué estará haciendo."

Afrodita miró a Camus, "Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así."

Camus también miró a Afrodita, "Es lo mejor que me ha pasado… y me da gusto poder compartirlo contigo, y lamento mucho no poder haberlo hecho antes."

Afrodita volvió a mirar a lo lejos, "Te perdono con una condición."

"Lo que sea," Camus contestó.

"Crees que Kanon quiera salir conmigo?" Camus empezó a reír y Afrodita continuó, sonriendo, "Si tú ya tienes novio, que por cierto, desde cuándo tú y Milo son—"

"Desde hace diez minutos," Camus añadió, interrumpiendo el discurso de Afrodita.

"En serio?" Afrodita preguntó sorprendido.

"Sí, estábamos en eso cuando llego cierta personita que su nombre empieza con 'A' y termina con 'frodita' a interrumpirnos."

"Bueno, yo no sabía que ibas a estar… en eso, Camus. Ni siquiera sabía que ibas a venir. La última vez que te vi saliste corriendo del departamento porque… Kanon dijo que Milo se iba a ir," Afrodita pareció entender todo entonces, "Milo se va a ir a Europa, Camus!"

Camus volvió a suspirar pero esta vez el suspiro fue diferente, esta vez había dolor en ese suspiro, "Lo sé."

"Cómo que lo sabes? Así nada más? Lo vas a dejar ir?"

"No escuchaste a Kanon ese día? Es el sueño de Milo."

"No me estás diciendo que Milo es tu novio desde hace diez minutos? Vas a dejar ir a tu novio, tonto!"

"No voy a hacer que escoja entre su sueño o nuestra relación, no es justo, y—"

"Camus?" Milo dijo. Milo estaba ahí, de repente.

Camus volteó a ver a Milo y no dejó de mirar sus ojos. Camus no escuchó cuando Afrodita se disculpo y los dejó a solas.

Milo caminó hacia donde Afrodita había estado sentado.

Camus esperó a que Milo dijera algo, pero Milo no lo hizo. En su lugar, Milo extendió su mano para que Camus la tomara. Camus miró la mano de Milo y después de unos segundos, tomó su mano. En el momento que sus manos estuvieron unidas, Milo pronunció en tono serio, "Te escojo a ti, Camus."

Camus lo miró sorprendido, "Qué?"

"Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo, Camus. Te escojo a ti."

"Pero el viaje a Europa—"

"No importa tanto," Milo aseguró.

"No importa tanto? Pero es el sueño de toda tu vida, Milo."

"Ahora que te encontré, no voy a perderte."

"No puedes perder tampoco esta oportunidad que has esperado por años. Es tu sueño, Milo. Y eres tan talentoso, que debes de explotar esas habilidades que tienes, debes aprender más y convertirte en el mejor pintor de todos los tiempos."

"No quiero ser el mejor pintor de todos los tiempos. Si se trata de lo que quiero, entonces quiero estar contigo."

"No puedes abandonar tu sueño, no puedes dejarlo por esto, Milo. Por algo que acaba de empezar, por algo que es reciente y que ni siquiera tiene una semana de vida. Es más, ni siquiera nos conocemos tan bien. Ni siquiera sé… cuántos años tienes."

"Tengo veinte años. Nací el ocho de noviembre. Mido 1.85. Soy escorpión. Y puedo darte todos los datos que quieras, Camus, pero no se trata que conozcas todo sobre mí en este momento; al contrario, vamos a ir aprendiendo cosas de los dos con el transcurso del tiempo, poco a poco. De eso se trata tener una relación."

"Pero esto tan nuevo no se puede comparar con la meta que te habías fijado desde años atrás. Lo que tú y yo tenemos es algo tan nuevo, que todavía podemos prescindir de él."

Milo se quedó callado por un momento y dijo severamente, "Estás seguro que podemos prescindir de él? No eras tú quien ayer estaba llorando de tristeza?"

"Claro que me duele esta separación, pero es necesaria. No voy a dejar que te quedes por mí, Milo."

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Camus. No puedes obligarme a que vaya cuando quiero estar contigo."

Camus dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Claro que él quería que Milo se quedara, pero a la vez, quería que Milo cumpliera todos sus sueños y fuera feliz, y si eso tenía que costarles una separación, pues no tenían otro remedio. Camus tomó un gran bocanada de aire y dijo lentamente, sintiendo el peso de cada una de las palabras, "Si decides quedarte, no quiero volver a saber de ti… no quiero que me busques y no quiero que me hables. No quiero verte. Si te quedas, no vas a existir para mí."

Camus soltó la mano de Milo y se levantó.

Camus se alejó sin mirar atrás una sola vez, Camus solamente caminó y caminó.

Camus limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro con rudeza mientras caminaba por calles desconocidas y desoladas.

Camus finalmente se sentó en una banca de hierro, frente a él había una gran fuente, que tenía varios metros de diámetro. Camus nunca había estaba en ese lugar en su vida. Había pequeñas lámparas con focos de forma esférica alrededor del lugar. La fuente sí estaba funcionando, y se deslizaban sobre ella silenciosas corrientes de agua, dicha agua estaba pintada de distintos colores por el reflejo de la luz, había agua escurriendo de distintos tonos, desde naranja hasta morado.

El lugar era hermoso.

Y Camus pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían de esa forma con Milo, ni siquiera imaginó que tendría que decir esas cosas. Su corazón dolía tremendamente pero él no estaba arrepentido, sí, estaría devastado algunos días por la separación, pero… a final de cuentas, sería lo mejorél se sentiría bien cuando viera las pinturas de Milo en grandes museos e importantes galerías.

Camus cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y fue entonces cuando notó que aún traía puesta la bufanda celeste de Milo alrededor de su cuello. Camus tomó una de las puntas de la bufanda con su mano derecha y la llevó a su mejilla; la bufanda era suave y olía discretamente a Milo.

Al menos Camus se quedaría con un recuerdo de Milo para siempre, la bufanda que había representado tanto para los dos en su pequeña historia. Los ojos de Camus se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas de nuevo, "Te voy a extrañar, pintor."

"Lo sabía."

Camus soltó la bufanda y volteó a la repentina voz de, "Milo," Camus dijo sorprendido y miró a Milo a unos pasos de distancia, "qué haces aquí?"

Milo se acercó, "Qué haces tú aquí?"

Camus miró alrededor, "No lo sé, llegué aquí caminando, sin un rumbo fijo."

Milo caminó un poco más y se sentó a lado de Camus en la banca, "Mi abuelo siempre me dijo que cuando perdiera el control sobre mi vida y necesitara respuestas, viniera a este lugar. Este lugar es muy especial para mí. Esa fuente fue mi primera pintura, y mientras la dibujaba, mi abuelo estaba observándome desde donde estamos sentados en este momento. Cuando él murió, lo primero que hice fue venir aquí, y estando aquí, no podía dejar de pensar en él, mi abuelo cuidó de mí desde que mis padres murieron en un accidente... y fue entonces cuando decidí que quería estudiar pintura y que quería ir a Europa, porque quería sentirme todos los días como ésa vez, como esa tarde en que mi abuelo me vio pintar por primera vez, quería sentirlo siempre a mi lado," Milo miró a Camus, "Y ahora que regreso a este lugar, estás aquí… cuando vine buscando respuestas de qué hacer con mi vida como aquélla vez, te encuentro aquí. Llegaste a este lugar… gracias al destino, o tal vez gracias a mi abuelo, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que eres la respuesta que siempre busqué, Camus."

Camus no podía dejar de mirar los ojos turquesas de Milo, "No sé qué decir, Milo."

"Di que vas a acompañarme a Europa," Milo suplicó en un murmullo.

Camus empezó a temblar, "Quieres que vaya a Europa contigo?"

Milo afirmó con la cabeza, "No quiero perderte. Acompáñame."

Y Camus pensó en su familia, en esa familia que nunca entendería la relación que él tenía con Milo, esa familia que le presentaba mujeres de la clase alta para que Camus escogiera a alguna de ellas y se casara, esa misma familia que le había comprado un departamento pequeño y que lo había juzgado fuertemente por ser escritor. Su familia, que siempre había tratado de convertir a Camus en algo que no era.

Camus entonces pensó en sus amigos, en Afrodita, que era como su hermano, y que sería probablemente el único que se alegraría de que Camus se marchara con Milo.

Camus entonces pensó en sí mismo, en lo que él era y en lo que quería.

Y finalmente, Camus pensó en Milo, porque eso era lo que Camus quería. Milo, quien estaba esperando una respuesta aún. Milo, el pintor, que era la otra mitad del alma de Camus.

Camus abrazó a Milo y dijo con una sonrisa, "La respuesta sigue siendo sí."

**Fin**

Y bien que les parecio el final? A poco no es una historia muy linda! Yo en vdd que sufri pensando que camus se separaria de milo, pero bueno como siempre digo una historia debe tener de todo, aunque Haku me haces sufrir, jejeje

Bueno, bueno esperamos sus comentarios

PD: no sean malitas y opinen les lateria la continuacion de DESTINO?


End file.
